Dicotomía
by Valgreys
Summary: Mismos actores, diferente escenario. Un giro del destino y vidas que no deberían cruzarse, lo hacen. Una sola decisión y la historia cambia. ¿Se contradicen? ¿Se oponen? O por el contrario, ¿Acaso son el complemento perfecto?... —¿Que grado de caos eres, Tsunemori Akane?... —¡Makishima!
1. Roces y Diferencias

_¡Aquí yo molestando otra vez! Increíble ¿No? ¿Será un milagro navideño? X'D Bueno, el caso es que no podía sacer esta idea de mi cabeza nacida de un "¿Qué tal sí…?" ya entenderán a que me refiero líneas abajo X'D Solo paso a decir que este es un fic que se desarrolla en un universo semi alterno, espero sea de su agrado y no me lancen piedras .  
Eso es todo. ¡Disfruten de la lectura! *w*/_

_**Roces y diferencias**_

7:30 de la noche, calles tenuemente iluminadas, una persecución policial y una fuerte llovizna cayendo, en pocas palabras: Un escenario para nada alentador.

Kougami Shinya, inspector de 21 años de edad y recientemente asignado a la unidad 01, llegó a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde la alerta había sido lanzada. Apenas egresado de la academia, el azabache había sido asignado a la unidad 03, y Ginoza Nobuchika, su mejor amigo y compañero durante la época académica, había sido enviado a la primera unidad hasta que adquiriesen la experiencia necesaria. Doce meses después y con el compañero inspector de Gino en retiro, ambos tenía a su cargo la unidad 01.

Kougami llegó a paso rápido y totalmente empapado a la escena del crimen. Divisó entonces el bloque de en demolición que se alzaba frente al punto de reunión y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que las cosas no serían fáciles. Dentro no había forma de emplear dispositivos de transmisión por lo que los drones no eran útiles; tendrían que valerse por sus propios medios. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y sin más demora se acercó a su ahora compañero inspector, quien lo recibió directamente con la información del caso. Definitivamente, pensó el recién llegado, Gino no había cambiado desde la época escolar.

-El blanco es Okura Nobuo —Dijo el inspector sin molestarse siquiera en ver al recién llegado— Un escáner de vigilancia detectó un alza irregular en su tonalidad mientras se realizaba un chequeo. Se le ordenó terapia inmediata pero se rehusó a hacerlo y huyó. Es posible que haya usado drogas incompatibles.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Gino —Replicó el inspector de cabellos alborotados mientras se ponía su respectiva chaqueta, oyendo a su vez lo dicho por el azabache—

-Tenemos algo serio entre manos Kougami, no es momento para bromas —Contestó el aludido mientras revisaba los datos con los que contaban—

-Sí, sí. Como digas —Replicó el inspector, aflojándose ligeramente la corbata— Solo hay que entrar allí y juzgar al sujeto ¿Cierto?

-Okura tiene un rehén, debemos actuar con cautela. —Dijo el aludido, posando la vista al fin en su nuevo compañero— De acuerdo con los testigos es una joven mujer.

Kougami supo entonces que las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que en un principio había creído, sobre todo, cuando vio llegar a la furgoneta que, sabía, transportaba a los ejecutores. Ellos eran considerados como el último recurso y salían solo cuando era necesario "cazar" a las presas. Al parecer, Sibyl había determinado que Okura Nobuo no podría reincorporarse a la sociedad.

-No sé cómo hacían las cosas en la unidad 03, Kougami, pero aquí hay una sola regla —Dijo el inspector de lentes— Los ejecutores no son humanos. Sus coeficientes de criminalidad han excedido por mucho el valor delimitado por el sistema. Son solo perros, bestias que empleamos para cazar a otras bestias. A partir de ahora ellos serán tus subordinados, aunque debo suponer que eso ya lo sabes. —Añadió posando la vista en la furgoneta que se abría, dejando ver a los mencionados ejecutores—

-Espera… ¿Hablas en serio? —Cuestionó el aludido, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— No puedes simplemente decir que ellos no son…

-Te advertí que las cosas no serían iguales que tu anterior unidad —Replicó el aludido, sin inmutarse por las palabras de su compañero— Acostúmbrate.

Kougami optó por no decir más. Claramente no era el momento, mucho menos el lugar adecuado para tocar ese tipo de temas y, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con la política de trato que Gino tenía con respecto a los ejecutores, sabía que lo primordial en ese momento era atrapar a Okura y, de ser posible aún, rescatar a la rehén. Así, posó la vista en la furgoneta, viendo uno a uno a los nuevos ejecutores a su cargo.

El primero, un joven de cabellos naranjas y carácter burlón que se destacaba a primera vista. La segunda, una joven mujer de finos rasgos y serias facciones. El tercero, un hombre mayor de expresión afable y andar pausado que Kougami conocía de años atrás, siendo éste tal vez la razón principal detrás de aquel trato tan despectivo que Gino tenía hacia los ejecutores.

En orden de llegada, Kagari Shusei, Kunizuka Yayoi y Masaoka Tomomi según recordaba haber leído en los registros de la unidad, fue sin embargo el cuarto o, dicho de manera correcta, "la cuarta" persona que conformaba al grupo de ejecutores lo que llamó su atención. Tsunemori Akane, con apenas 17 años de edad, era la primera menor ejerciendo el cargo de un ejecutor y, a juzgar por los rasgos aún infantiles de sus facciones, Kougami no se explicaba el _"como"_ ni el _"por qué"_ alguien como ella estaba realizando un trabajo como ese por voluntad propia. Consciente de ello o no, el inspector fijó su mirada en ella siguiendo con la vista sus pasos hasta que, en un determinado momento, sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que el grupo estuviese reunido. Nunca antes Kougami había percibido una mirada tan fría como aquella.

Por un momento olvidó que la pequeña castaña frente a él todavía oscilaba entre la adolescencia y la juventud, y vio de manera clara a la ejecutora que en realidad era. Sin embargo, su mente no terminaba de cuajar aquella imagen de seriedad y frialdad con aquel 1.63 m de altura. Es más, aquellas facciones claramente infantiles no encajaban con la seriedad aparente que mostraba.

-Gino… ¿Seguro que esa niña es un ejecutor? —Cuestionó en susurro a su actual compañero, viendo de soslayo a la menor— ¿No será un error de la base de datos?

-Puede juzgar si es un error o no el tenerme aquí después de ver mi trabajo, Inspector. —Replicó la menor sin inmutarse siquiera por las palabras del azabache—

-Será mejor que tomes esto en serio Kougami —Replicó Ginoza pasando por alto aquellos comentarios. Posó luego la mirada en los ejecutores y no tardó demasiado en presentaciones. El tiempo se acababa— Este sujeto es el inspector Kougami Shinya y será su segundo dueño a partir de hoy. Ya todos deben estar al tanto de la situación, así que terminemos con esto a la brevedad. Para acorralar a Okura, nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Kagari, Kunizuka, ustedes vendrán conmigo. Los otros dos acompañen a Kougami.

Todos asintieron en silencio y no tardaron en tomar sus respectivas posiciones, siendo el grupo de Gino quien se introdujo primero al bloque del edificio. Kougami en cambio solo atinó a emitir un cansado suspiro mientras esperaba junto a Masaoka y Tsunemori la llegada de los Dominator. Acostumbrado al trato afable y _"humanitario" _que su y ya retirado compañero inspector en la unidad 03 le daba a los ejecutores, Kougami tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a la nueva política de Gino con respecto a ellos. Posó entonces la vista en el mayor de los ejecutores y éste le devolvió la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro _"Ha pasado tiempo"_ parecía decirle y, ciertamente, tenía razón. La última vez que había visto a Masaoka Tomomi, el mayor aún laboraba como inspector.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa, Masaoka-san —Replicó la castaña interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Kougami. Segundos después y casi como si respondiese a su llamado, el Dron transportador de los Dominator apareció frente a ellos— Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto será mejor.

-Cierto, cierto, la señorita tiene razón. —Dijo el aludido mientras sobaba levemente su nuca. Acto seguido, posó la vista en Kougami, quien veía a su vez como la menor de los ejecutores activaba su Dominator— Supongo que ya sabes de qué va todo esto ¿Verdad Kou? Acabemos con esto pronto.

El inspector asintió ligeramente mientras tomaba el arma entre sus manos. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiere hecho los últimos meses, Kougami no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la vocecilla sintética del sistema. Oyó entonces algunos pasos alejándose y vio como la castaña ejecutora comenzaba a alejarse del grupo sin palabras de por medio ¿A que venía tanta prisa? Ciertamente la vida de un rehén estaba en juego, pero más que eso, la castaña parecía pasar completamente de él y de la autoridad que se supone representaba.

-Espera Tsunemori, aún no hemos decidido un plan de acción. —Replicó el inspector— Por lo menos podrías…

-Nosotros cazamos a la presa y tú observas, eso es todo. —Fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña, quien se detuvo apenas para responder al pelinegro. Poco después y sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto, siguió su camino, dejando unas pocas palabras más en el aire— Aquí tenemos una forma de hacer las cosas, inspector. Si no te gusta, puedes dispararme.

-¿Qué dem…? —Kougami parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía la espalda de la pequeña inspectora perderse bajo la lluvia. Definitivamente le iba a costar adaptarse— ¡Hey!

-No pierdas el tiempo Kou, no te escuchará —Dijo el mayor, posando su diestra sobre el hombro del inspector— Será mejor ponernos en marcha también.

Kougami no tuvo más remedio que asentir y seguir a Masaoka. Con el ceño levemente fruncido y apretando el Dominator entre sus manos, el inspector recorrió los suburbios con la vista fija en todo y nada a la vez. Una visión amplia le permitía ese privilegio y, aún con eso, no podía ubicar a la menor de los ejecutores. Masaoka pareció notar su inquietud, mas se limitó a hacerle señas, indicándole el camino a seguir.

-He oído de ti Kou, parece que lo has hecho bien —Dijo al fin el ejecutor mientras se perdían entre la multitud—No tendrás problemas en adaptarte a esta unidad.

-No pienso lo mismo —Replicó el inspector mientras continuaban con su recorrido— Si todos obedecieran, tal vez.

-¿Lo dices por Tsunemori? —Cuestionó el ejecutor, deteniéndose brevemente en una esquina antes de seguir— No lo tomes como algo personal Kou, su actitud no varía independientemente de con quien trate, es igual con todos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? —Inquirió el azabache, siguiendo de cerca y sin perder detalle, los pasos del mayor— Esa actitud no parece acorde a su edad… Si bien este trabajo endurece a cualquiera, no me explico cómo alguien así podría…

-Te recomiendo no indagar mucho al respecto, Kou —Replicó el mayor, y en aquellas escuetas palabras, el inspector pudo percibir un matiz de seriedad que las anteriores no habían tenido— Toma el consejo de este viejo y evítate problemas.

Si Kougami quiso decir algo más al respecto, Masaoka no le permitió hacerlo. Notó entonces como la castaña ejecutora aparecía en su rango de visión y, con simples señas, les indicaba el camino a seguir para adentrarse en el bloque de edificios. Así, tanto Masaoka como él no tardaron en adentrarse por la ruta designada, oyendo de camino el "informe" si podía catalogarse de esa forma, a las palabras de Kagari, quien iba relatando de madera sencilla e incluso divertida lo que iba aconteciendo.

Todo debía terminar con aquel disparo. El chico había actuado por su cuenta bajo autorización de Gino, interviniendo a Okura, sin embargo, aquello fue solo el detonante de algo peor. Así, las cosas terminaron por írseles de las manos y una persecución inesperada dio comienzo.

Para esas alturas, Kougami suponía, la rehén debía de estar al límite, eso si es que no había cruzado ya la línea. Maldijo entre dientes y, mientras se dirigía a interceptar a secuestrador y víctima, perdió por completo de vista a la castaña. El juicio había sido cambiado Okura no era necesario ya para lo sociedad ¿La victima? Tal vez aún pudiese tener salvación, o al menos eso era lo que Kougami quería pensar. Tenía que encontrar una solución pronto o no habría vuelta atrás para la rehén.

Más pronto de lo esperado, lograron llegar al secuestrador. Tal y como imaginaba, la mujer estaba al límite y el sujeto hace mucho ya que había abandonado su habilidad para razonar. Pensó entonces en alguna forma para lograr salvar a la rehén y solo atinó a imitar las acciones de Masaoka. Había visto como el mayor de los ejecutores cedía su arma y no le tomó demasiado concluir la razón, aunque claro, no esperaba lo que ocurriría después. Con la rehén fuera del alcance de Okura, Kougami creyó que podrían ponerlo bajo arresto, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo del sujeto explotaba en pedazos.

No importaba cuantas veces presenciase el juicio de Sibyl, aquella sangrienta escena no dejaba de perturbarlo, fue sin embargo la frialdad de la castaña, autora del disparo letal, lo que lo dejó, literalmente, pasmado. No percibía atisbos de culpa o remordimiento, no había nada en ella, era una mirada vacía.

-Señorita… Podría tener más consideración con los viejos y los novatos ¿No cree? —Cuestionó Masaoka, pareciendo acostumbrando ya a ese tipo de comportamiento— Usarnos como carnadas es un poco…

-Solo hacía mi trabajo, Masaoka-san –Respondió la castaña con naturalidad, tanta, que por un momento a Kougami se le heló la sangre—

Se mantuvo estático por breves momentos, sintiendo aún como su cerebro asimilaba lo que recientemente había presenciado. En la unidad 03 se evitaba, dentro de lo posible, el asesinar a personas. Su antiguo compañero era un inspector de edad avanzada que había inculcado en él un trato más _"humano"_ hacia los ejecutores y los criminales latentes, por lo que fue, de alguna forma, un shock emocional ver como se resolvían las cosas en la unidad 01. Optó sin embargo por espabilarse lo más pronto posible.

Así, con paso rápido se acercó a la víctima, que solo chillaba de miedo ante el sangriento espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, es decir ¿Quién no lo haría? Aquella reacción era propia de alguien que nunca antes había pasado por eso. Trató de calmarla, más todo intento se vio frustrado al momento en que el juicio de Sibyl, esta vez a cargo de Masaoka, fue dado. La víctima presentaba un nivel de Psycho Pass por sobre 300 y ahora debía ser ajusticiada como un criminal, pero Kougami no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzado y permitir aquella barbaridad, esa mujer solo sufría un caso de Psycho Hazard, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Detuvo a Masaoka, forcejeó con él y, quiéralo o no, dio tiempo para que la mujer huyese, sin embargo, vio cómo la castaña iba tras la "amenaza" y solo atinó a salir tras ella, o al menos eso intentó. Sintió entonces como Masaoka lo sujetaba con más fuerza impidiéndole salir tras ella.

Maldijo entre dientes, forcejeó, lucho y para cuando logró zafarse del agarre del mayor, la castaña no estaba ya a la vista. Corrió entonces con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, más solo llegó a tiempo para ver como la castaña, sin la menor vacilación y con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, disparaba a lo que él supuso era la mujer oculta detrás de algunos escombros del deteriorado lugar.

Se quedó allí, de pie y sin poder mover un solo músculo mientras veía el destello del Dominator apagarse, solo entonces su cuerpo pareció reaccionar y, en un acto netamente instintivo, levanto su Dominator contra ella. Había una abismal diferencia en la forma en que las unidades trataban a los criminales latentes y ejecutores, eso le había quedado claro esa noche, más no podía permitir algo como eso. ¿No su suponía acaso que ellos representaban la ley? ¿No eran los guardianes del sistema Sibyl? ¡Se supone que debían proteger a las personas, no matarlas! ¡¿Qué había de justicia en ello?! Maldijo entre dientes y se dispuso a tirar del gatillo, más el momento de dubitación le valió el perder la oportunidad. Masaoka llegó y lo sujetó por la espalda, mandando lejos su Dominator.

Con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello, Kougami solo pudo forcejear vanamente contra la fuerza del brazo mecánico de Masaoka mientras lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Percibió entonces como la menor se acercaba a ellos con un andar calmado, casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y aquello solo logró enfurecerlo más ¿Qué clase de monstruo era esa niña?

-La próxima vez no dude en disparar, inspector —Dijo la castaña pasando junto al azabache con dirección a la salida que daba a las muelles, sin dignarse siquiera a verlo de soslayo— Podría costarle la vida.

No pudo sino comenzar a forcejear una vez más. Claramente lo estaba provocando y, aunque él no era del tipo de persona que caía fácilmente en eso, esa chica lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Kougami no podía similar el hecho de que una niña, porque era así como él veía a una menor de 17 años, pudiese actuar con tal frialdad y matar sin remordimiento. Las vidas de las personas eran importantes, pero para la menor de castaños y distantes ojos marrones, parecía no ser así y eso era algo que él no podía tolerar.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! —Cuestionó Masaoka con voz firme— Lidiamos con esto todos los días… ¡Ya deberías estar acostumbrado!

Y lo estaba, o al menos creía estarlo. Esa noche había comprendido que no. Optó entonces por respirar pues ya nada podía hacer al respecto, no había podido salvar a la chica y ese daño era irreversible. Sintió luego como el agarre de Masaoka disminuía en fuerza y, cuando por fin se vio libre, lo único que atinó a hacer fue fijar la mirada en la ruta que la castaña había tomado para salir. Definitivamente no podía comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la menor y quizá nunca podría hacerlo.

-Hey, Kou. Ven a ver a esto…

La voz de Masaoka lo trajo de vuelta. Con aquel nudo en la garganta incomodándolo aún después de lo acontecido, el inspector se acercó a donde el mayor se encontraba, al parecer viendo los restos de la víctima, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que no era así. La mujer se encontraba viva, inconsciente, pero viva al fin y al cabo.

-Que demonios… —Susurró inclinándose al instante junto a la víctima. Revisó entonces sus signos vitales y constató que, efectivamente, estaba con vida—

-Esta es la forma que tiene ella de hacer las cosas —Dijo el mayor, posando la vista en el joven inspector— Puede ser un poco brusca a veces, pero nunca mataría a alguien si hay oportunidad de que… ¿Kou?

El inspector se incorporó de repente del suelo, casi como si hubiese tocado algo en extremo peligros e, inmediatamente estuvo de pie, le apuntó a la inconsciente chica con el Dominator, fue entonces que supo que algo andaba mal, demonios, algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

-Viejo… que… —Susurró el inspector, manteniendo en todo momento el Dominator en alto— ¿Que… significa esto…?

-¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó el mayor, extrañado por la actitud del menor— ¿Qué ocurre Kou?

Pero el tardó un poco más en responder. Su cerebro aún procesaba la información que estaba recibiendo y trataba de encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido. El vio claramente como Tsunemori le disparaba a la mujer, cuyo coeficiente criminalidad marcaba 300, lo que hubiese llevado a una ejecución segura, ahora sin embargo, apenas marcaba 110 y el modo empleado era el paralizador… ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Su Psycho Pass… —Dijo al fin el inspector— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó con su Psycho Pass?!

Y ante esta interrogante, Masaoka solo guardó silencio.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hasta aquí con el capítulo introductorio de la nueva historia. Ya saben, el primero siempre es cortito, el resto son testamentos de 25 hojas mínimo X'D Espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen algunos comentarios por aquí, a ver que tal les pareció esta nueva locura desarrollada en un semi universo alterno X'D  
¡Hasta la próxima! :3_


	2. Misterios Ocultos

_Segunda Actualización de la noche! *o* Aquí está la inútil de mi trayéndoles esta capítulo atrasado de este fic X'D Lamento la demora, de verdad u.u Bueno, espero que este episodio sea de su agrado y ya no los entretengo más. ¡Disfruten la lectura! *w*  
Oh, y claro. Muchas gracias a todos los que me soportan y siguen mis fics */*_

_**Misterios ocultos**_

_El vio claramente como Tsunemori le disparaba a la mujer, cuyo coeficiente criminalidad marcaba 300, lo que hubiese llevado a una ejecución segura, ahora sin embargo, apenas marcaba 110 y el modo empleado era el paralizador… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? _

_-Su Psycho Pass… —Dijo al fin el inspector— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó con su Psycho Pass?! _

_Y ante esta interrogante, Masaoka solo guardó silencio._

Con la vista fija en el mar que se alzaba frente a ella y la espalda apoyada en una pared del lugar, Tsunemori encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios. Inhaló un poco del humo que éste le brindaba y lo retuvo brevemente en los pulmones antes de liberarlo. ¿Cuándo había empezado con ese vicio? No lo sabía; para cuando fue consiente de la situación, no podía dejarlo. Cada vez que las cosas se ponía difíciles o la situación era demasiado tensa, encendía un cigarrillo detrás de otro, tal y como hacía en ese momento, mientras por su mente pasaba lo ocurrido hace poco con la mujer y con el nuevo inspector, sobre todo, la forma en que este ultimo la había mirado. Incredulidad, rabia, repudio, diversos sentimientos mezclados al momento en que estuvo a punto de dispararle. Se preguntó entonces… De no haber estado allí Masaoka ¿Lo hubiese hecho? Probablemente sí. Ese hombre, a pesar de ser un inspector con un año de experiencia, venía de la unidad 3 y allí todo era distinto, además, él era ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado "blando" no parecía hecho para ese trabajo. Alguien como él seguramente no había pasado por dificultades anteriormente.

Un chico prodigio según había leído. Calificaciones sobre salientes, las más altas registradas a decir verdad. Excelente condición física, aptitudes para desempeñarse en cualquier campo que él eligiese, acreditaciones para cualquiera de los ministerios y la posibilidad de ocupar altos mandos en empresas de todo rubro, ese era Kougami Shinya. Alguien como él no pertenecía a un trabajo tan sucio como lo era el que estaba desempeñado, Tsunemori estaba segura de eso.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que esta podredumbre te alcance? —Cuestionó la castaña para sí antes de darle una última calada a su cigarrillo— Kougami Shinya…

El sonido producido por los pasos de varias personas sacó a la castaña de sus cavilaciones. Posó entonces la vista en la salida del bloque de condominios en demolición en el que se había desarrollado todo y no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con el nuevo inspector, quien parecía no tener la menor intención de quitarle la vista de encima. Notó luego como éste tenía intenciones de acercarse, pero Ginoza lo detuvo, reclamándole tal vez una explicación por su comportamiento durante el operativo. Definitivamente a ese sujeto le costaría mucho acostumbrarse al estilo de hacer las cosas que tenía la unidad 01.

-Estuvo preguntando por la baja repentina de la tonalidad de la chica. Deberías ser más prudente con eso señorita —Dijo Masaoka, apareciendo junto a la castaña— Si no hubiese sido por que el inspector Ginoza apareció, no hubiese sabido que decirle.

-Lamento las molestias Masaoka-san, no volverá a suceder —Respondió la menor. Sin embargo, la dirección de su mirada no cambió, se mantuvo fija en el nuevo inspector, quien parecía estar disculpándose con su compañero—

El mayor de los ejecutores sólo atinó a emitir un cansado suspiro. Vio luego a la muchacha de castaños cabellos, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia al recordar el cambio que había tenido desde la primera vez que la vio, ya varios años atrás ¿Cómo es que había podido cambiar tanto? No quedaba ya rastros de la poca inocencia que conservaba después de lo que "eso" ocurrió. Tsunemori era alguien diferente y parte de ello era responsabilidad suya.

-Si continúas con esa expresión en el rostro, te dispararé.

La voz de Akane resonó en los oídos de Masaoka y lo trajo de vuelta. Notó luego como la castaña lo veía con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, de pie frente a él y de brazos cruzados, sólo entonces notó el líquido carmesí que brotaba de la mano izquierda de la menor, algo lamentablemente recurrente durante las misiones.

-Agradecería volver por mi propio pie a la oficina —Respondió el mayor, sonriendo ligeramente y deshaciéndose de pensamientos negativos, al menos de momento. Tomó luego la diestra lastimada de la castaña y corroboró que, tal como pensaba, tenía un corte en ella— Y también… agradecería que salieses entera de este tipo de operativos.

-¿Quieren dejarse de tonterías y volver? No tenemos tiempo que perder.

La voz de Ginoza interrumpió cualquier respuesta que la castaña hubiese querido dar. Tanto Masaoka como ella posaron la vista en el inspector y vieron como éste los miraba claramente exasperado. El mayor de los ejecutores emitió un cansado suspiro y luego le sonrió a la castaña. _"No nos metamos en problemas" _parecía decirle y ciertamente tenía razón, suficiente alboroto habían causado junto al nuevo inspector, como para meterse en más líos.

La furgoneta no tardó en llegar. Apenas les dieron alcance a los inspectores, comenzaron a subir al transporte de los ejecutores, todo bajo la insistente mirada del nuevo integrante de la unidad. Akane pensó entonces que debía tener más cuidado con ese sujeto.

Kougami no apartó la mirada de Tsunemori hasta que la puerta de la furgoneta se cerró completamente. Esa chica… había algo extraño con ella y tenía la sospecha de que Masaoka sabía cosas al respecto, si tan solo Gino no hubiese interrumpido quizá algo hubiese podido averiguar, pero no, todo estaba como al principio, con muchas preguntas sin respuesta en el aire.

El trayecto de vuelta a las oficinas del MWPSB fue bastante tenso. En ese momento, Kougami sólo tenía cabeza para repasar lo ocurrido durante el operativo, mientras que Gino se dedicaba únicamente a regañarlo durante todo el trayecto por haber entorpecido el trabajo, y ciertamente no lo culpaba, el azabache sabía que su compañero tenía razón. Las cosas pudieron haber terminado muy mal por su culpa, pero gracias a la intervención de Tsunemori, todo resultó favorablemente.

Pensar en la menor de los ejecutores era aumentar su nivel de estrés. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido con la mujer ¿Los Dominator habían funcionado mal acaso? Cuando le comentó esa idea a Gino, creyó que lo regañaría una vez más, sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte, fue que mandaría a revisar los dispositivos. Definitivamente él sabía algo, pero no quería decirlo.

En lo que fue un trayecto bastante corto para la percepción de Kougami, habían llegado ya a su destino. A penas pusieron un pie en el suelo, Gino lo mandó a casa con la orden de escribir un reporte detallado de lo ocurrido durante el operativo. Él no replicó, simplemente suspiró y se quedó de pie allí, viendo como los ejecutores salían de la furgoneta. Dio luego media vuelta dispuestos a ir por su auto y volver a casa, necesitaba dormir un poco después de todo, tal vez así sus ideas pudiesen aclararse.

Akane vio de soslayo como el nuevo inspector se marchaba del lugar. Consciente de ello o no, la castaña emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver esto, algo le decía que de haberse quedado, le habría exigido explicaciones que ella no quería dar. Sintió sin embargo la mirada fija del otro inspector sobre ella, y experiencias anteriores le decían, que no podría librarse de él, no de Ginoza. O tal vez sí.

El pitido del comunicador del inspector la salvó de un regaño de parte del azabache. Al parecer la jefa lo había citado en su oficina para que diese el informe de lo ocurrido durante el operativo. Para su suerte, esa noche no habría interrogatorio.

Kougami despertó con el molesto sonido de su despertador, eran las 8:15am y apenas había podido dormir después de lo ocurrido. El extraño comportamiento de Tsunemori, la baja del Psycho Pass de la mujer, la actitud de Gino, todo estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza y no hubo forma de que descansase. Se removió perezosamente bajo las sábanas e intentó dormir una vez más, pero no pudo hacerlo, optó entonces por levantarse, tomar un baño, cambiarse y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso podría ser de ayuda. Vestido con su uniforme de trabajo y luego de prepararse algo de desayunar, salió de su departamento y se perdió por la autopista, apenas era el primer día con su nueva unidad y ya necesitaba vacaciones.

Su turno comenzaba a las 2:30pm, por lo que optó por no volver a casa. Después de comer algo en el camino, se apresuró a llegar a la oficina, maldiciendo entre dientes el tráfico que había a esa hora. Estupendo, era su segundo día en la nueva unidad y llegaría tarde. Fue una sorpresa sin embargo el no recibir regaños, es más, no quedaba nadie en la oficina. Recorrió entonces la desierta habitación con la mirada mientras sobaba nerviosamente su nuca, ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Pensando en las posibilidades, el inspector bajó el brazo y tiró sin querer uno de los porta lápices que tenía en su escritorio, por lo que, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se agachó para recogerlos del suelo, quedando oculto detrás del escritorio. Fue en ese momento que oyó la puerta abrirse, segundos después, los pasos apresurados de tres personas se escucharon también y, a juzgar por las voces, Kougami supo que se trataban de Masaoka, Tsunemori y Gino.

-Le dije que nos deje solos, ejecutor ¡Es una orden! —Exclamó Gino, claramente ofuscado—

-Lo siento inspector, pero exaltado como esta no puedo dejarlo con la señorita —Dijo Masaoka. Contrariamente al azabache, la voz del ejecutor sonaba serena— Debería aprender a tratar mejor a las damas.

-¡No estoy pidiendo su opinión! —Replicó el azabache—

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Se comportan como niños!

Si Masaoka pensaba responder, la voz de Tsunemori detuvo cualquier intento suyo y Ginoza, o al menos esa impresión tuvo Kougami, que permanecía oculto detrás del escritorio, oyendo todo. Un breve silencio se formó entre los tres y Kougami sólo atinó a encogerse ligeramente, esperando no ser descubierto. No quería ser entrometido, pero su instinto le decía que aquella riña tenía que ver con lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Tsunemori, no tienes la autoridad para mandar a callar a un inspector —Replicó Ginoza en un tono de voz mucho más suave del que Kougami hubiese esperado de parte de su compañero después de aquella insubordinación— Retráctate ahora mismo y…

-Deja de escudarte en tu cargo Ginoza-san, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo —Contestó la menor con total seriedad— Y tu Masaoka-san…. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?

Kougami pudo percibir, incluso desde donde se encontraba, la tensión que había en el ambiente. El silencio formado después de las palabras de Tsunemori tampoco ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación. Oyó sin embargo un suspiro de parte de Masaoka que rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Si necesitas algo estaré a fuera, señorita —Dijo al fin el mayor—

Kougami oyó luego los pasos de quien supuso era Masaoka, alejándose, poco después, la puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente, dejando a inspector, ejecutor e intruso solos una vez más. Kougami sólo rogaba que no lo encontrasen o tendría problemas.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosero con Masaoka-san —Recriminó la castaña al inspector—

-Ese no es un tema que deba discutir contigo, Tsunemori —Contestó el azabache. Kougami podía jurar a pesar de poder ver lo que ocurría, que su terco compañero había desviado la mirada al decir aquello— ¿Quieres explicarme lo que ocurrió anoche?

-Nada fuera de lo normal —Respondió la castaña, con aquella voz neutral que Kougami había comenzado a detestar—

-El ejecutor Masaoka y tú no me están diciendo todo —Dijo el azabache, y por el sonido que Kougami escuchó, se atrevería a decir que su compañero había golpeado la mesa— ¿Qué ocultan? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Todos tenemos secretos —Contestó la castaña, sin inmutarse al parecer por la actitud del azabache—

-Estás al tanto de los míos, los conoces incluso mejor que yo —Replicó el mayor— ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que…?

Kougami maldijo su suerte y sobre todo maldijo al portalápices que resbaló de sus manos cuando intentó asomarse para ver lo que ocurría entre Tsunemori y Gino. Aquella conversación estaba siendo por demás informativa para él y extraña a la vez. ¿Desde cuándo Gino tenía tanta confianza con alguien? ¿Quién era realmente Tsunemori? ¿Qué tanto sabía ella del pasado de Gino? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? ¿Acaso Gino había roto las reglas al involucrarse con un ejecutor? No, eso no era posible… además ¿Qué tanto figuraba Masaoka en esa relación? Demasiadas interrogantes que no podía responder, sobre todo ahora que tanto inspector como ejecutora lo acababan de encontrar espiando.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres. Kougami sólo atinó a ponerse de pie con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro. Si antes pensaba que el llegar tarde a su segundo día de trabajo era un mal comienzo, ahora sabía que las cosas podían ponerse peor. Tsunemori y Gino lo habían encontrado espiando su conversación y, a juzgar por la cara de su compañero y la seria expresión en el rostro de la ejecutora, rodo iría de mal en peor.

-Qué demonios… —Claramente enojado, Gino posó la vista en el "intruso" que había interrumpido tan importante conversación—

Y casi como si algo divino protegiese a Kougami, la alerta que indicaba un alza en el nivel de estrés de una determinada área de la ciudad, fue lanzada. Según la información dada, un Psycho Pass por encima del nivel de regulación había sido detectado en el centro comercial Iko Gryce Hill, ubicado en el barrio de Adachi específicamente. Se solicitaba la asistencia del inspector de turno y un equipo de ejecutores y, para fortuna de Kougami, él estaba de guardia esa tarde.

El azabache podría haber jurado que oyó a Gino bufar y maldecir por lo bajo, mas no mencionó nada al respecto. Salvado de dar incómodas explicaciones, se limitó simplemente a guardar silencio, no quería tentar más su suerte.

-Hablaremos después sobre este incidente, Kougami —Dijo el azabache claramente irritado, Kougami lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de eso— Por ahora, hazte cargo de la situación, Tsunemori irá contigo.

-Espera Gino… ¿Qué hay con Masaoka? —Cuestionó el inspector a su compañero. No es que temiera a la menor, pero la amenazante forma en que ésta lo miraba, le resultaba incómodo—

-Su turno terminó hace unos minutos —Explicó el azabache, ya bastante fastidiado— Así que mueve tu trasero de aquí ¡Y atiende el caso de una maldita vez!

El inspector no esperó a que Gino se enfadase más. Siendo otra la situación, se habría quedado a molestarlo haciéndole alguna broma, sin embargo, después de haber sido atrapado espiando su conversación con Tsunemori, lo último que quería hacer era molestarlo. Optó entonces por atender la alerta lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

A Kougami nunca le gustó el hecho de que los ejecutores fuesen transportados en las furgonetas como si de animales se tratasen. En la unidad 03 se evitaba en lo posible hacerlo, sin embargo, en la unidad 01 era una regla hacerlo. Por primera vez, el azabache se sintió aliviado de que así fuese, no tenía cara en ese momento para enfrentar el 1.63m de estatura que se desempeñaba como ejecutora.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, a Kougami no le quedó más que enfrentar a la menor. El inspector era bueno generalmente lidiando con las mujeres, pero la castaña era diferente. Había un halo de misterio rodeándola, un muro que parecía infranqueable, algo que hacía imposible la labor de acercarse a ella. Ciertamente apenas llevaba un día trabajando y esa evaluación era bastante superficial, pero tenía razones para pensar así.

El sonido de la puerta de la furgoneta al abrirse captó la atención del inspector, quien no tardó en dirigir la vista hacia la fuente del mismo. Allí, de pie y con expresión inmutable estaba la castaña, bajando del transporte hasta darle alcance. Kougami recordó al momento en que ella pasó a su lado casi sin verlo, que le debía una disculpa, después de todo, espiar no era correcto después de todo, aun si tenía muchas dudas respecto a ella, a la mujer del caso y a la relación que tenían Gino y Masaoka con aquella enmarañada situación.

-Tsunemori…. Sobre lo que pasó hace rato yo… quería disculparme contigo… —Dijo al fin, caminando junto a la castaña— No fue mi intención espiarlos, se me cayeron algunos lápices y…

-Inspector… ¿Te gusta el estilo de vida que llevas ahora? —Cuestionó la castaña viendo de soslayo al azabache, interrumpiendo así la explicación de éste— De ser así, no hagas más preguntas. Cumple con tus funciones como oficial los años que sean necesarios y asegúrate un buen lugar en el Ministerio de Bienestar. Has de esa tu única prioridad.

La mirada que recibió de parte de la menor fue suficiente para que Kougami no dijese más. Había captado perfectamente el mensaje _"Métete en tus asuntos, no en los míos."_ es lo que en resumen le había dicho, aún así, el azabache no podía dejar pasar algo tan enmarañado como parecía ser aquello. Optó sin embargo por no mencionar más el tema. Haría sus propias investigaciones después y resolvería el misterio de todo. Siguió entonces a la castaña que iba ya varios pasos frente a él y le dio alcance segundos después. Vio como ésta se detenía en la puerta principal del centro comercial y él hizo lo mismo.

-Según el informe, los drones que vigilan la entrada del centro comercial desde que la alerta fue lanzada, no han encontrado al culpable. Quien esté elevando el nivel de estrés del área debe estar adentro todavía —Dijo Kougami luego de revisar la información en su dispositivo— Si llevamos los Dominator podría causar demasiado alboroto, por lo que deberíamos…

-Los Dominator nos fueron entregados como medida de precaución, no serán necesarios esta vez —Replicó la castaña viendo de soslayo al inspector— Usaremos los holo-trajes.

-Es eso lo que tenía en mente… —Susurró para sí el azabache, activando a su vez el mencionado camuflaje—

Tsunemori no dijo más y se dispuso a entrar. Kougami la siguió de cerca, todavía un poco incómodo por la tensión que se percibía entre los dos. Ciertamente no habían tenido un buen comienzo y la personalidad cerrada de la menor solo empeoraba las cosas. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño y con rasgos tan infantiles, podía mantener esa estoica expresión? Quizá nunca lo sabría.

Los pensamientos del inspector se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que chocó contra el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña. Estuvo a punto de disculparse pero ella lo mandó a callar con una pequeña seña. Notó entonces como ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer buscando algo, cosa que no tardó mucho en encontrar.

-Te tengo… —Susurró para sí la castaña antes de dirigirse al inspector que la acompañaba— A la derecha, escondiéndose detrás de la columna principal de aquellas ruinas, está nuestro hombre. —Añadió dirigiéndose luego hacia el sujeto— Muévete inspector, terminemos con esto pronto.

-Espera Tsunemori —Replicó el azabache, caminando tras ella pero sin llegar a sujetarla, eso llamaría la atención de la gente, y por ende, la del sospechoso— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? No lo hemos escaneado aún.

-Una bestia puede detectar fácilmente a otra —Fue la respuesta de la castaña antes de alejarse del inspector—

Kougami tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. En ese momento espabiló rápidamente, pero en su cabeza quedaron vagando aquellas palabras "una bestia que caza a otra" ¿Qué llevaba a una chica de 17 años a adjudicarse ese calificativo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues la voz de la castaña y lo que sucedía a unos cuantos pasos frente a él, lo trajo de vuelta.

El sujeto se había negado a realizarse el chequeo, optando a huir en lugar de obedecer. Tsunemori, en una serie de rápidos movimientos lo había llevado detrás de las ruinas, ocultando la situación del resto de las personas. Segundos después, la castaña había reducido fácilmente al sujeto sin que él tuviese que intervenir. Por primera vez, Kougami se sintió un completo inútil. Aquella sensación sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo, pues espabiló rápidamente al notar que el sujeto tenía una navaja, objeto que no dudó en usar contra la castaña.

Tsunemori no esperó que el sujeto tuviese un arma, es decir, su tonalidad estaba bastante turbia, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a esos extremos, por lo que aquel ataque la tomó con la guardia baja. El precio a pagar por su descuido fue una navaja clavada en su muslo derecho. Maldijo entre dientes e intentó darle alcance, pero la navaja estaba profundamente clavada y apenas podía mover la pierna, fue entonces que vio por primera vez la habilidad del "novato" como habían comenzado a llamar a Kougami el resto de ejecutores de la unidad.

No iba a dejarlo escapar. Kougami actuó rápidamente apenas vio como el sujeto atacaba a la castaña. De mucho le sirvieron aquellas clases de Kickboxing y lucha libre que hubiera tomado como hobbies en la escuela, pues logró reducir al sujeto antes de que éste saliese fuera del área de las ruinas y alertase a más personas. Dejándolo esposado e inconsciente, se acercó a paso rápido a la castaña, viendo con sorpresa como ésta se quitaba la navaja del muslo sin la menor vacilación.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué demonios haces! —Exclamo el azabache, deslizándose prácticamente hasta ella—

-No voy a caminar con una navaja incrustada en la pierna —Respondió la menor, tratando de no mostrar cuanto dolía aquella herida—

-¿Quién dijo que caminarías?

Lo último que Akane supo fue que estaba sentada en el suelo con una sangrante herida en el muslo, después y sin saber en qué momento ocurrió todo, estaba en brazos del inspector, con la corbata del mismo envolviendo su muslo para detener el sangrado, y saliendo por la puerta de emergencias, de camino ya a la furgoneta donde un Dron había dejado al sujeto que capturasen en el centro comercial. La castaña exigió que la bajase, pataleo e intentó bajarse, caminar por su propio pie a pesar de la herida, pero el azabache no le prestó mayo atención a sus esfuerzos y exigencias, limitándose sólo a emitir un cansado suspiro mientras la apretaba más contra sí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsunemori se sintió pequeña e indefensa ante la fuerza de alguien más.

Kougami emitió un cansado suspiro al sentir el forcejeo de parte de la ejecutora. Evidentemente, a la menor le desagradaba depender de su ayuda y no la culpaba, su primer encuentro no había sido el mejor después de todo, es decir, él intentó dispararle cuando creyó que había matado a la mujer.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Cuestionó casi de manera inconsciente, manteniendo la vista al frente mientras caminaba— No sé qué hiciste para disminuir el Psycho Pass de esa mujer ayer, pero lograste salvarla, sin embargo, a Okura… ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste a él también?

-Okura se convirtió en un criminal cuando atacó a esa mujer, ella era la víctima. Es simple. —Respondió la castaña, dejando ya de forcejear. Dada su condición y la posición en la que se encontraba, no había forma de liberarse del inspector después de todo— Y no te molestes en preguntar más inspector, no responderé.

Kougami guardó silencio después de aquellas palabras. Detuvo entonces su andar, estando a unos pocos pasos de la salida y permaneció allí, de pie con la vista fija en la puerta que no parecía tener intenciones de cruzar.

-Yo… entorpecí el trabajo de todos anoche, los puse en peligro… e hice un juicio sobre ti sin conocer tu forma de trabajar… —Dijo al fin el azabache, apretando ligeramente el agarre que mantenía en la castaña— Lo siento, Tsunemori. No debí actuar sin pensar.

-No es común que un inspector se disculpe con un ejecutor ¿Sabes? —Cuestionó la castaña, curvando sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa—

-Si estás enfadada no te recriminaré por ello —Respondió el azabache, desviando ligeramente la mirada— Después de lo que pasó anoche y lo que ocurrió esta tarde… estás en todo tu derecho.

-Quienes han sido ejecutores por mucho tiempo, tienen arraigados dentro de sí el comportamiento de un perro de caza. —Explicó la menor, manteniendo esta vez la mirada al frente— "Seguir órdenes y matar a las presas sin dudar" Se limitan a seguir órdenes y disparan a muchos criminales latentes sólo porque así lo dicta el Dominator, y en algún punto del camino pierden de vista su propia esencia, ya ni siquiera voltean a ver lo que están haciendo. Eso… es de idiotas ¿No crees? —Cuestionó más para sí que para el propio inspector— Ser un detective no se trata de matar personas, se trata de protegerlas. Tú entiendes eso perfectamente, inspector. Anoche decidiste por tu cuenta que era correcto y antepusiste la justicia a tu deber… Pienso que tal vez… con un jefe como tú, incluso yo podría ser una detective, no sólo un perro de caza.

A cada palabra que salía de boca de la castaña, Kougami sentía que sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente ¡¿De dónde había salido todo eso?! Él no era un hombre que se avergonzase con facilidad, pero lo dicho por Tsunemori había logrado que un tinte carmesí se apoderase de su rostro. Un hombre de 21 años se había sonrojado por las palabras de una chica que apenas llegaba a los 17. Optó sin embargo por aclararse la garganta y tratar de estabilizar el calor de sus mejillas antes de responder a aquellas palabras.

-Yo… no creo merecer esas palabras, pero… gracias —Dijo al fin, retomando el camino hacia la salida. De alguna forma tenía que proteger el poco orgullo masculino que le quedaba y de seguir con Tsunemori, sentía que podía perderlo—

-Tampoco es común que un inspector le dé las gracias a un ejecutor —Replicó la castaña, ensanchando levemente su sonrisa al no ser vista por el mayor—

-Soy un inspector diferente ¿De acuerdo? —Susurró por lo bajo el azabache, sintiéndose como un niño al ser ridiculizado por la castaña— En todo caso… creo que aun sin mi aquí, tu eres ya una detective, Tsunemori —Añadió viendo de soslayo ala ejecutora— Podrías haberle disparado también a la mujer anoche o al sujeto de hoy, pero no lo hiciste. No matarías a alguien que todavía no ha cometido un crimen ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién sabe? —Respondió la menor. Al instante, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, adquiriendo unas facciones más sombrías— Si mi vida peligrase, no dudaría en disparar contra alguien, culpable o no. Si llegase a dudar en un momento así, moriría, y yo… no puedo permitir eso… —Añadió haciendo una pequeña pausa. Inconscientemente, se aferró a la camisa del inspector, tirando de ella con fuerza, con rabia contenida al recordar sucesos pasados— No puedo morir todavía… Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender… Sin importar lo que ocurra, no puedo morir… ¡Tengo cuentas que saldar!

Kougami nunca había percibido tanta rabia contenido en las palabras de alguien, ni siquiera en los criminales latentes que había arrestado. Eso lo llevo a preguntarse, aun cuando la castaña había abandonado hace rato ya sus brazos e iba en la furgoneta, ¿Qué había llevado a alguien tan joven a tener ese tipo de sentimientos? Llevaba apenas dos días de conocer a la joven ejecutora y en tan solo esas 48 horas, la castaña había despertado en él una inusitada curiosidad. Tsunemori Akane estaba envuelta por un halo de misterio que lo intrigaba cada vez más, y cada cosa que iba descubriendo, lejos de saciar su curiosidad, lo que hacía era incrementarla.

Cuando llegó la oficina, Kougami no pudo verla más. Tsunemori fue llevada a la enfermería y él fue a entregar su reporte directamente a Gino, quien esperaba a su vez una explicación de lo ocurrido durante el caso de Okura y el reciente arresto en el cetro comercial. Ante la expectativa de lo que le esperaba, Kougami sólo puedo emitir un cansado suspiro, el regaño de Gino sería duro.

Akane maldijo por lo bajo el tener que estar en la enfermería. Odiaba que la enviaran a pasar la noche a ese lugar por heridas menores como la que había recibido esa tarde, es decir, Lesiones peores había tenido ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse allí por un corte en el muslo? No tenía sentido. Se removió entonces en la cama, incómoda por estar allí, mas hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho pues terminó aplastando la herida, por lo que tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor.

-Demonios… —Masculló para sí, dando pequeño golpes en la camilla—

-Recuerdo que alguien prometió cuidarse más durante los operativos —Replicó la voz grave de Masaoka desde la puerta, quien sonreía ligeramente divertido al ver a la castaña rodar por la camilla sin emitir sonido alguno— ¿Debería llamar a algún médico?

-N-no… no hace falta…. —Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y claramente avergonzada por haber sido atrapada en un momento así, la castaña sólo atinó a desviar la mirada— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Masaoka-san?

-Supe que recibiste una puñalada hoy y vine a ver como estabas —Respondió el mayor, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama en que descansaba la castaña— Perder sangre es peligroso para ti y lo sabes. Deberías tener más cuidado, señorita.

-Perder sangre es peligroso para cualquiera —Se defendió la menor, desviando la mirada del mayor pues sabía que éste tenía razón—

-Tu caso es bastante particular, por si lo habías olvidado. Si no tienes cuidado con eso, podrías desaparecer. —Replicó el ejecutor— Te cuidarás apropiadamente a partir de ahora ¿Cierto?

Si bien no alzó la voz ni endureció la expresión de su rostro, la castaña sabía cuándo él hablaba en serio y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Akane optó entonces por asentir en silencio pues no tenía caso discutir con Masaoka sobre un tema en el que él llevaba completa razón. Había sido imprudente en los últimos casos, era hora de ser más precavida. Con esto en mente, levantó la mirada, dispuesta a gradecer a Masaoka, sin embargo, la silueta de alguien fuera de la habitación, la alertó.

Al notar la expresión en el rostro de la castaña, Masaoka no tardó en comprender lo que ocurría y rápidamente se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta que había olvidado cerrar. Miró entonces hacia un lado y otro, pero no vio a nadie, el pasillo estaba desierto y lo único que quedaba en el lugar como evidencia de que alguien estuvo oyendo la conversación, fue un pequeño trozo de tela negra rasgada, atrapada en el marco de la puerta, y en un edificio donde el uniforme usado por el personal era por completo negro, cualquiera podría haber oído la conversación.

_**Notas de al autor**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna hipótesis sobre el desarrollo de la trama? No duden en dejar sus comentarios respecto a eso, ¡todos son bienvenidos! *o* _

_Bueno, con esto dicho solo queda despedirme. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! *w*_


	3. Enfrentamientos

_Aquí! Sigo viva, medio zombie, pero todavía respiro X'D Aparezco después de tanto tiempo porque los estudios me consumieron por completo ToT ¿Todavía hay gente que siga esta historia? Espero que sí T.T Y pues ya, me dejo de tonterías y les paso a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Dicotomía, que lo disfruten. :3 _

_Oh, cierto, agradecimientos para todos los que apoyan este pequeño fic y se toman el trabajo de dejar un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones de cada capítulo / carolina0095, Viridiana, Grellkichiki y Proud Vegetable, ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! ToT_

_Por cierto, habrá un pequeño aviso en las notas de autor que dejó al final del capítulo, me harían un gran favor si lo leyesen. *w*/_

_Ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo nuevo. *w*/_

_**Enfrentamientos**_

Con rabia contenida, cada golpe que daba al saco de box que pendía del techo de la habitación, resonaba dentro de la misma. Todo estaba saliendo mal, muy mal. ¿Quién demonios había oído su conversación con Masaoka? Aún ahora, casi una semana después del incidente, Tsunemori Akane no tenía respuesta para aquella interrogante. Sospechaba, sí, pero no tenía forma de probarlo.

Una semana después de haber sido herida durante la misión, Akane pudo salir del hospital y volver a sus labores, sin embargo, lejos de estar feliz por abandonar tan odiado lugar, la castaña estaba inquieta. No era bueno levantar sospechas ni dejar cabos sueltos, y aquel "espía" era uno.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras empleaba toda su fuerza en una potente patada contra el indefenso saco de box. Era poco común que perdiese la compostura, pero en ese momento no sólo era el espía lo que la atormentaba. Recuerdos del pasado, de una tragedia que no había podido evitar. Culpa, dolor, angustia, todo amalgamado en un solo deseo: venganza.

Una fuerte puntada en la zona hasta hace poco herida, indicó a la menor que era momento de parar; lo último que quería era volver al hospital. Dejó entonces descansar al saco de box y se limitó a emitir un cansado suspiro. Acto seguido, se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua, la misma que no tardó en beber. Por su mente pasaban repetidas veces lo ocurrido años atrás, torturándola, atormentándola hasta tal punto que el dormir se había convertido en una labor titánica; apenas podía conciliar el sueño por cuatro horas en el mejor de los casos, y cuando lo hacía, despertaba intempestivamente producto de las pesadillas. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno hace cuatro años y nada cambiaría a menos que ella hiciese algo al respecto.

Dejó de lado la botella que había quedado reducida a un montón de plástico deforme después del apretón que le diese, y se dirigió a otra zona del lugar, aquella donde archivaba los avances de su investigación. Con un cigarrillo en los labios, se dedicó a observar fijamente una fotografía en particular, la que se destacaba de entre las tantas que permanecían pegadas en la pared: era una fotografía borrosa de "él".

Cerró los puños y los apretó con firmeza, tratando tal vez de contener la ira creciente dentro de sí al ver la imagen apenas distinguible que había conseguido de esa persona, sin embargo, todo intento fue en vano; un furioso golpe junto a la fotografía resonó en toda la habitación. El cigarrillo cayó de entre sus labios y la pared se tiñó de rojo, su sangre manchando parcialmente la fotografía. Tsunemori maldijo entre dientes una vez más y optó por retirarse; era eso o destrozarse la mano al intentar golpear a un fantasma inconsistente.

El sonido de una llamada entrante distrajo brevemente a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Era Ginoza, requiriendo su presencia para un nuevo caso a las afueras de la ciudad. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y, cuando la llamada terminó, se detuvo brevemente a mirar la herida de su mano, profiriendo luego un nuevo suspiro; ahora tendría que vendar esa herida después de asearse.

Tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en el nuevo caso, la castaña recogió el cigarrillo del suelo antes de que provocase un incendio en su habitación y lo apagó, dirigiéndose luego a la ducha del lugar, era mejor no tardar demasiado o tendría problemas con Ginoza y eso nunca era sinónimo de algo bueno. Minutos después, estaba lista y de camino ya a la oficina de la unidad 01.

Después de la misión que compartiese con la castaña, Kougami sintió que había dado un paso en la labor de descifrar el misterio que la envolvía. Si bien en ese momento tenía más preguntas que respuestas, algo dentro de sí le decía que se estaba acercando. Aquella conversación en la que la menor se abriese con él, al menos por breves momentos, era prueba de ello, y la situación parecía mejorar mientras los días avanzaban. Él había ido a verla al hospital un par de veces mientras estuvo internada, y si bien no mantenían una charla propiamente dicha, al menos la castaña ya lo miraba y se dignaba a dirigirle algunas escuetas palabras, sin embargo, todo avance parecía haberse ido al tacho esa mañana, pues Tsunemori apenas le había respondido el saludo cuando se encontraron en el pasillo que daba a la oficina. Algo había ocurrido, y no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo.

Un imperceptible suspiro escapó de entre sus labios al pensar en ello y estuvo a punto de interrogar a la castaña por su fría actitud, mas toda palabra quedó en un mero intento al ver la mano vendada de ésta apoyándose brevemente en la puerta antes de que se abriera. Esa lesión no estaba allí la última vez que la vio. Sujetó entonces el hombro de la menor, intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo, ella se limitó a dirigirle una indescifrable mirada, y siguió su camino. Algo iba mal y Kougami podía sentirlo.

Masaoka vio de soslayo a la castaña mientras ella tomaba su respectivo lugar en el escritorio de al lado, rápidamente notó la mano lastimada y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro; lo había hecho de nuevo. Él estaba al tanto de los pequeños arrebatos de Tsunemori y la consecuencia que éstos tenían en su condición física, sin embargo, aun con la impotencia que eso conllevaba, no podía hacer nada. Creyó que la presencia de Kougami podría influenciarla de manera positiva, pues el inspector era un buen muchacho y hasta cierto punto, compartía similitudes con la menor, pero hasta allí; la coraza de Tsunemori había salido a flote y los pequeños acercamientos que había visto entre ellos, terminaron por esfumarse.

-No es lo que estás pensando. Me corté mientras cocinaba, eso es todo.

Y como siempre que algo así sucedía, una excusa brotaba de labios de la castaña. Acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de situaciones, Masaoka se limitó a exhalar un nuevo suspiro; definitivamente, nunca podría con ella.

-Puedes mentirme cuanto quieras, no preguntaré más, pero dudo que él se conforme con esa respuesta —Sonriendo ligeramente, el mayor de los ejecutores dio una rápida mirada al nuevo inspector, quien los observaba desde su respectivo escritorio— Kou puede llegar a ser bastante terco.

Akane frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario de su compañero. Era una clara señal de molestia aquel gesto. No le gustaban las atribuciones que el nuevo inspector se tomaba, es decir ¿Por qué tendría que darle explicaciones? Era su subordinada, de acuerdo, pero solo en cuestiones laborales, fuera de eso, Kougami Shinya no tenía autoridad sobre ella.

Hasta ese entonces, Tsunemori no había tenido conflictos de ese tipo. Llevaba a penas un año como ejecutora, pero durante esos meses había logrado mantener la mira fija en su único objetivo, sin embargo, la repentina aparición de Kougami podría significar un obstáculo. Ese hombre era peligroso en más de un sentido.

-Terco o no, puede meterse sus preguntas por donde mejor le quepa. No tengo por qué responderle. —Dijo al fin la castaña, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo. Venía bastante irritada desde su habitación y la insistente mirada que sentía sobre sí de parte del novato, no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su mal humor—

Masaoka tuvo que luchar contra sus ganas de reír. Eran pocas las veces que Tsunemori perdía los estribos y Kougami había logrado esa "hazaña" en una semana solamente. Pensó entonces que tal vez no se había equivocado; Shinya podría ser una influencia positiva en la menor, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiese llegar a sacarla del abismo en el que ésta se encontraba.

-Todos a la furgoneta, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

La orden de Ginoza resonó fuerte y claro en la habitación. Segundos después, todos estaban de camino ya al estacionamiento, listos para ser transportados hacia el su destino.

Kougami no podía evitar ver a través del espejo retrovisor del auto, manteniendo siempre la mirada fija en la furgoneta que venía tras el auto en el que iba con Gino. Le incomodaba ese hecho, pero por sobre ese hecho, se sentía inquieto. Ya fuese porque Tsunemori era menor que él y despertaba en su persona el instinto de "hermano mayor", o por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, Kougami no podía dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de la ejecutora. Le preocupaba el cambio que había tenido en su trato para con él.

Después de la pequeña charla que tuviesen mientras la llevaba en brazos, Tsunemori parecía haberse abierto un poco más a él. Durante la corta estancia de la menor en el hospital, Kougami había ido a verla casi todos los días. Le llevó un par de Libros que, según Masaoka, eran de su predilección, y mantuvieron pequeñas pláticas en las que, si bien ella respondía con monosílabos, al menos lo miraba a la cara, e incluso, se había deleitado con una fugaz sonrisa que brotase de los labios ajenos ante uno de sus comentarios.

De eso no habían pasado más de 20 horas ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese tiempo? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-La víctima es Shioyama Daisuke, de veintisiete años de edad. Trabajaba en la fábrica de Drones Hachiouji. Su cuerpo fue hallado a las 4am. —Informó Ginoza, manteniendo siempre la vista al frente— Al parecer, fue descuartizado por un Dron defectuoso que estaba reparando.

Quizá tenía algo que ver aquel "secreto" que Gino menciono durante la conversación que él "accidentalmente" había escuchado.

-Kougami ¿Me estas oyendo?

Sí, eso era lo más probable. Tsunemori ocultaba algo grande, demasiado tal vez para los pequeños hombros que poseía. Era una niña, demonios, una menor haciendo el trabajo que muchos adultos rechazaban, impulsada por quien sabe que, con un objetivo que desconocía totalmente.

-¡Presta atención a lo que digo!

-¿He?

La voz de Gino llegó de repente a sus oídos en un irritado reclamo. Posó entonces la vista en él, viéndolo como si apenas hubiese notado que su compañero estaba en el auto también. Estupendo, se había perdido entre sus divagaciones.

-Demonios, Kougami. Estamos en un caso serio. —Regañó con justa razón el inspector. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero, pero en ese momento, lo necesitaba con los cinco sentidos puestos en el caso— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dije?

Sí, claro. —Una mentira descarada fue lo que salió de su boca. Mantuvo sin embargo, su impávida expresión y se agradeció a sí mismo el haber leído el informe antes de salir de la oficina— Según el reporte, es el tercer accidente en lo que va del año. Demasiado para ser coincidencia.

-El cuerpo fue hallado en la sección de inspección del funcionamiento de los drones, la única área de toda la cadena de montaje automatizada en la que hay personal. —Explicó el azabache, ligeramente irritado por el comportamiento de su compañero—Tienen cerca de cincuenta técnicos trabajando allí todo el día. Con más de mil Drones que necesitan revisión y aprobación cada mes, no tienen otra opción, deben trabajar las veinticuatro horas.

-Con un sistema como ese, no sería difícil instalar algún programa que dañase el funcionamiento de los Drones antes de que sea revisado —Acotó el "novato" inspector, optando por dejar de lado, al menos de momento, su investigación personal.— Una oportunidad perfecta para disfrazar el crimen como un accidente laboral.

-Como ya has deducido, lo más probable es que se trate de un caso de asesinato —Dijo el azabache, manteniendo la vista fija en la fábrica que podía distinguirse ya desde el auto— El problema radica en probar que lo es y en descubrir al asesino.

-Un paso a la vez. Analicemos primero la zona del crimen, Gino —Respondió el azabache. Simultáneamente, el auto se detuvo, habían llegado—

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos inspectores mientras el auto se estacionaba. Segundos después, la furgoneta que los seguía hizo lo propio, dejando ver a los ejecutores mientras estos bajaban de ella.

Kougami no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviase brevemente por la ventana del automóvil mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. La pequeña y menuda figura de la castaña ejecutora no tardó en aparecer en su rango de visión, con su metro sesenta y tres de estatura y aquella fría mirada que no mostraba emoción alguna, a pesar de dirigirse al lugar donde un hombre había sido descuartizado. Pensó entonces en los otros ejecutores, con ellos se llevaba medianamente bien. Kagari, el extrovertido, Kunizuka, la más callada pero competente, Masaoka, a quien conocía desde hace tiempo. Solo ella, Tsunemori, era un misterio, un lejano y oscuro misterio.

-Kougami… ¿Piensas quedarte dentro todo el día? —Cuestionó Gino, ya fuera del auto— ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

El mencionado inspector parpadeó un par de veces antes de espabilarse. No era muy común que se distrajese con tanta facilidad, es más, durante su estadía en la unidad 03 nunca le había pasado algo así, pero últimamente ocurría con frecuencia ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir —Respondió el inspector, viendo de soslayo por última vez a los ejecutores—Sólo pensaba en los ejecutores…con un poco más de tiempo, creo que podremos llevarnos bien.

Ginoza, quien estaba ya de espaldas al automóvil y de camino ya hacia el interior del edificio, no pudo evitar detenerse al oír las palabras de su compañero. Giró entonces el rostro, apenas lo suficiente para alcanzar a verlo por encima del hombro. Kougami estaba tocando suelo peligroso al pretender siquiera acercarse a los ejecutores.

-¿Te refieres a llevarte bien como colegas o como su adiestrador? Sinceramente, espero que sea lo primero —Dijo al fin, viendo de soslayo al azabache antes de retomar su camino— Dicen que los tontos aprenden de la experiencia, mientras que los sabios aprenden de la historia. No te conviertas en un tonto.

Y en verdad esperaba que el azabache aceptase su consejo. Kougami era un hombro serio, eficiente con su trabajo, fuerte y ridículamente hábil, tanto, que muchas veces había llegado a pensar que no era un ser humano común; el problema con él radicaba en su excesiva "bondad". Desde que se conocieron durante la escuela, en circunstancias que prefería no recordar, Kougami había mostrado ser una persona amable y eso, en el trabajo que realizaban actualmente, era peligroso. Un paso en falso, una relación demasiado estrecha con alguno de los ejecutores, un descuido de parte de su compañero y todo habría acabado. Ginoza no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo aun si él estaba incurriendo en el mismo error; porque sí, lo admitía, estaba rompiendo las reglas pero sólo porque las circunstancias así se habían dado, Kougami en cambio, no tenía por qué hacerlo. El azabache era lo más cercano que Ginoza tenía a una familia, lo consideraba como un hermano y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no a él también.

Un cansado suspiro escapó de boca del líder de la unidad 01 mientras veía llegar al encargado del lugar y Kougami le daba alcance; era hora de trabajar.

Después de una incómoda y tensa bienvenida, seguida de un recorrido breve por las instalaciones del lugar en donde se les explicó lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el trabajar con Drones, la unidad llegó a la escena del crimen. De camino, habían sido informados de la situación en las que laboraban los técnicos dentro de la fábrica: un grupo de personas trabando aisladas del exterior, sin forma alguna de liberar estrés. En circunstancias así, a Kougami no le sorprendió el hecho de que alguien hubiese sido asesinado dentro de las instalaciones.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, el cuerpo ya había sido retirado, sin embargo, quedaba aún la grabación de la macabra escena. Sin perder tiempo, Kunizuka introdujo el disco en el Dron que los asistía y la imagen junto a los datos de la hora de deceso y circunstancias de muerte, no tardaron en mostrarse.

-A juzgar por el cuerpo, parece haber sido diseccionado por el Dron mientras aún estaba con vida —Meditó Ginoza en voz alta—

-¿La víctima tenía problemas con alguien dentro de la fábrica? —Cuestionó Masaoka, después de un comentario burlón de Kagari acerca de lo "horrible" del asesinato—

-En absoluto, era un trabajador modelo. El Psycho Pass del señor Shioyama nunca mostró indicios de alza, su tonalidad era clara —Respondió el sujeto, mostrado un inusitado desinterés— Debió ser un accidente.

-Aún si lo dice de esa forma, es el tercer "accidente" de este tipo ¿Cierto? —Replicó Masaoka, pasando la vista del holograma proyectado al sujeto— ¿No cree que son demasiados como para tratarse de una casualidad?

-Como le mencioné anteriormente durante nuestro recorrido, este es un ambiente de trabajo peligroso —Contestó el sujeto, cambiando su hasta cierto punto "afable" tono de voz, por uno que delataba su posición totalmente a la defensiva— Si tiene alguna crítica respecto a nuestra organización interna, soy todo oídos, pero le ruego por favor que exprese su preocupación de manera adecuada.

Kougami no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el entrecejo al percibir el cambio drástico de actitud que había tenido el sujeto. Siempre había odiado la forma despectiva en la que las personas trataban a los ejecutores, pero en esa ocasión, su molestia se había visto acentuada por el afán del sujeto de encubrir el crimen que de manera obvia había sucedido dentro de las instalaciones.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el Dron que se descontroló? —Cuestionó viendo de soslayo a Ginoza—

-Lo enviaron al cuartel, tendremos que esperar a que Karanomori lo analice —Respondió el aludido— Aunque no esperes mucho, según me informaron, la memoria e incluso la copia de seguridad fue borrada.

Kougami emitió un cansado suspiro, era evidente que alguien estaba encubriendo el crimen. Tomó entonces el disco que aún seguí en el Dron y se encaminó a la salida para enviar los datos al cuartel, dejándole el trabajo burocrático a Gino, después de todo, su compañero lidiaba mejor que él con ese tipo de asuntos.

Tsunemori se detuvo a ver en una amplia pantalla todos los videos de seguridad mientras Ginoza lidiaba con el encargado del lugar y Kunizuka permanecía de pie tras él. En situaciones como esas, donde alguien se esforzaba tanto por encubrir lo evidente, Akane admiraba la paciencia que tenía el inspector y la diplomacia con la que trata los casos, de ser ella, le hubiese sacado ya un par de dientes al sujeto.

Vio de soslayo, fingiendo distraerse con lo mostrado en la pantalla, como le eran entregados al inspector los registros del Psycho Pass de todo el personal en la fábrica, oyendo a su vez el parloteo inútil del encargado de la fábrica; todos sabían lo que había ocurrido allí, pero no tenían forma de probarlo. Tsunemori emitió entonces un cansado suspiro, el caso sería duro.

Kougami sabía que sería un caso bastante complicado. Había leído en los registros que la fábrica era parte de una de las tantas a cargo del gobierno y eso siempre pronosticaba problemas. Ese tipo de instituciones solo velaban por su propio interés y no era de extrañar que tratasen de disfrazar el caso como un accidente a pesar de estar conscientes de que se había cometido un asesinato en el lugar; esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de su trabajo. Otro problema eran los escáneres.

Tal y como había comentado Masaoka mientras se dirigían al comedor junto a Kagari, lo mejor que esos aparatos podían hacer era medir los patrones de estrés de una persona, clasificándolos con colores solamente, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Para determinar la salud mental de una persona, su aptitud laboral y su coeficiente criminal, era necesario realizar un escaneo cimático, y para eso se necesitaría del sistema Sibyl. Para desgracia de la unidad 01, era imposible llevar los Dominator pues no eran más que chatarra dentro de un edificio aislado como en el que se encontraban. Definitivamente todo sería más complicado.

Reunidos en el comedor, Kougami, Tsunemori y Kagari comían con tranquilidad, sin nada más que hacer además de esperar órdenes de Gino. Era exasperante para el inspector quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero nada podía hacer, lo burocrático era labor de Gino.

-Estar aquí sin conexión a la red es un asco, no imagino como pueden soportar ellos estar encerrados y sin cobertura de ningún tipo —Comentó Kagari entre bocado y bocado, refiriéndose a los trabajadores—

-Aun así, la tonalidad de los técnicos es estable —Respondió Kougami, tratando de distraerse en algo— Debieron encontrar algún método para canalizar el estrés, de lo contrario, todos serían…

-¿Cómo les va? ¿Han encontrado algo sospechoso? —La voz del jefe de planta resonó en el lugar, interrumpiendo la conversación en la mesa—

Estando a punto de responder a las interrogantes, Kougami se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo, todo intento se vio interrumpido por el ruido estridente de una bandeja al caer. La vista del inspector y de ambos ejecutores se posó en la escena que acontecía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, viendo con recelo lo que ocurría. Allí estaba el entretenimiento particular que habían encontrado los trabajadores.

"_Amarillo Verdoso"_ La forma despectiva con que decían ese apelativo al hombre que se esforzaba en recoger lo poco que quedaba de su almuerzo, logró revolverle el estómago al inspector, sobre todo porque nadie hacía nada para detenerlos. Desde que era niño había odiado a los que disfrutaban humillando a los demás y ese era uno de los casos que más detestaba: el grupo entero acorralando al más débil.

-¿Acaso no piensa detenerlos? —Cuestionó el azabache, tratando de mantener serenas las facciones de su rostro a pesar de la molestia que sentía— ¿No ve lo que están haciendo?

-Oh, eso… Déjelos, estas cosas pasan con frecuencia —Respondió el aludido, con total calma y despreocupación extrema— Como verán, no hay mucho con que divertirse en este lugar y los trabajadores necesitan distraerse. Alguien tiene que servir como entretenimiento ¿Cierto? Si su Psycho Pass se nublara tanto como para convertirse en un problema, lo derivaremos a otro lugar. Es como les comenté cuando llegaron, tenemos mucho cuidado con el estado psicológico de nuestros empleados. —Añadió con una sonrisa y con tal desfachatez, que Kougami estuvo a punto de borrársela del rostro con un golpe— Ese hombre tiene su propio rol que cumplir, igual que los demás. Quizás Sibyl lo recomendó porque era el más adecuado para ese propósito ¿No les parece?

Eso era todo, Kougami no podía aguantar más aquello. Cerró los puños con fuerza, tensó la mandíbula y a punto estuvo de lanzarse contra el sujeto, pero el tacto inusual de una mano más pequeña que la suya sobre su rodilla, lo detuvo en el acto. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para voltear a ver a la ejecutora sentada a su lado, pues las palabras de ésta salieron como afilados cuchillos en dirección al jefe de planta, todo, mientras la pequeña ejecutora se ponía de pie.

-Creo que alguien que puede reírse y pasar por alto este tipo de situaciones, merece estar aquí. —Dijo la castaña, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar al sujeto—Sibyl no se equivocó, usted es la persona más adecuada para dirigir este lugar.

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del jefe de planta fue suficiente para que Kougami supiese que Tsunemori había dado de lleno en el orgullo del sujeto, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír; esa chica tenía una lengua más afilada que la suya. Vio luego como la ejecutora se acercaba al maltratado empleado, le tendía la mano y mostraba una sonrisa que no había visto hasta ese entonces. De repente, aquella fría, y hasta cierto punto, amenazante ejecutora, se vio como lo que era, una amable chica de 17 años. Kougami deseó de manera inconsciente que aquella sonrisa durase más tiempo.

El momento fue fugaz y antes de que pudiese terminar la comida, Gino los había citado ya en lo que parecía ser la sala de conferencias del lugar. Sentados alrededor de una gran mesa, inspectores y ejecutores veían las gráficas de tonalidad de los trabajadores mientras Masaoka daba una pequeña disertación sobre los datos con los que contaban.

-Si lo que dijo el sujeto es cierto, siempre hay una persona cuyo Psycho Pass está más nublado que el resto y más tarde, esa persona es transferida sin excepción, sin embargo, nadie fue transferido el año pasado —Explicó señalando a los mencionados en la pantalla—

-Las muertes comenzaron exactamente hace un año… es fácil deducir la respuesta —Dijo Kougami repasando los datos juntos al mayor de los ejecutores— ¿Quién fue la persona acosada estos últimos meses?

-Los registros hablan por si solos, Kou —Respondió el aludido, señalando nuevamente la pantalla, esta vez, en una sola fotografía—

-Kanehara Yuji… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Cuestionó el inspector, en lo que más sonó como una afirmación—

-Amarillo verdoso —Dijo Tsunemori, interviniendo en la conversación al ver la tonalidad del sujeto— Según tengo entendido, la clasificación de color está disponible para todos los trabajadores, de allí su apodo.

-Pero los resultados de este sujeto muestran mejoría ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó Kagari, interviniendo también—

-Su color era más oscuro hace un par de días —Replicó Akane, con la mirada fija en la pantalla— Mejoró después de la muerte de Shioyama.

-Los trabajadores han estado descargando su estrés en Kanehara. Si se piensa detenidamente, no sería raro que el hiciese lo mismo con ellos —Dijo Kunizuka, analizando por su parte la situación—

-En los días en que no existían los escáneres cimáticos, este tipo de comportamiento no eran tan raro —Respondió Masaoka, apoyando las palabras de la ejecutora— En aquella época, los detectives seguía su instinto y este tipo de caso se resolvían con relativa facilidad, sobre todo cuando habían tantas pruebas que…

-¡Suficiente!

La voz de Ginoza resonó en toda la habitación, seguida de un sonoro golpe en la mesa. Tsunemori había notado ya que Ginoza estaba reprimiéndose, pero no pensó que explotaría con toda la unidad cerca; aquello la había tomado desprevenida, incluso a ella.

-¡Se realista! —Continuó el inspector, claramente ofuscado— ¡¿Es esto más de la _"intuición de detective"_ de la que siempre hablas?! ¡Te estas engañando a ti mismo! ¡Eso prueba que los criminales latentes como tú son la escoria de la sociedad! ¡No podemos actuar sólo con especulaciones basadas en evidencias circunstanciales! ¡Nuestro trabajo es mantener el orden basados en el juicio de Sibyl!

Tsunemori se mantuvo al margen y ciertamente tenía la intención de quedarse así, eso claro, hasta que aquellas palabras ofensivas para con Masaoka salieron de boca del inspector. Podía permitirlo todo, menos eso, más aún al ver la expresión resignada del mayor que, ella sabía, disfrazaba el dolor que le había causado aquellas hirientes frases. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Hablas del tipo de orden en el que mueren tres personas al año y nadie hace nada para evitarlo? Lo siento, pero no pienso seguir ese tipo de juicio, no esta vez. —Replicó la castaña con total seriedad, viendo fijamente al azabache— Déjalo en mis manos, inspector. ¿Quieres pruebas? Las conseguiré, y si ese sujeto es el asesino te traeré su cabeza.

-¡Silencio! —Claramente ofuscado y desviando la mirada al no poder sostener la de Tsunemori, el inspector se limitó a cerrar los puños con fuerza. Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero no había podido reprimirse más— ¡Ya he tenido bastante! ¡Me haré cargo de esto y…!

-¡Gino!—La dureza de la voz de Kougami sorprendió incluso a Tsunemori, quien por un momento dejó entrever en su mirada aquel atisbo de emoción— ¿Quieres calmarte? Será mejor que hablemos afuera.

Ginoza tuvo que ceder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había perdido los estribos y no había sido solamente por el caso. Aquella cercanía entre Masaoka y Tsunemori, el ver como se apoyaban el uno al otro, el hecho de que le ocultaran tanas cosas… no podía soportarlo. Eso, sumado a las complicaciones del caso, lo habían llevado al límite. Siguió entonces a su compañero en completo silencio y, una vez fuera, espero a que hablase. Si le reclamaba algo estaba en todo su derecho, se había comportado como un completo idiota.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos —Dijo de repente, tomando al inspector con la guardia baja— No sé que ocurre contigo hoy, Gino, pero prefiero tratar con el plan de Tsunemori, sea cual sea, a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como alguien más muere.

-¿Tú también? –Aquello había sido suficiente para su orgullo. ¿Acaso todos estaban en su contra? Él, que estaba intentando proteger a su compañero y al sistema ¿Estaba equivocado? ¡Claro que no!- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¡Eres tu quien se está comportando extraño! —Replicó el aludido, ya cansado de la actitud infantil que estaba tomando su compañero— Se muy bien lo que pasó entre Masaoka y tú, pero… demonios, no puedes dejar que asuntos personales interfieran en una investigación. ¡No debes perder los estribos de esa forma! ¡Hasta Tsunemori se rebeló contra ti por eso! —Exclamó sujetando al azabache de los hombros, zarandeándolo ligeramente— Gino… sé que es difícil para ti, pero…

-Ya veo… Decidiste ser un tonto ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó el inspector con una cansada sonrisa. Apartó entonces las manos ajenas de sus hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Había hecho todo lo posible por detenerlo, ahora era demasiado tarde para Kougami— Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres un inspector también. Si crees que puedes obtener mejores resultados con la ilusa filosofía que manejas, adelante, no me opondré. Ya que has decidido ser un tonto, aprende de la experiencia como uno.

-Si salvar vidas me convertirá en un tonto, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —Respondió el inspector, tomando a su vez el camino opuesto al de su compañero— Espero que cuando la venda de tus ojos caiga, no sea demasiado tarde, Gino.

Y en verdad esperaba que su compañero reflexionase sobre sus acciones. Gino era un buen hombre, con una moral y ética que pocos tenían, sin embargo, vivía marcado por su pasado. Kougami deseaba en verdad que algún día su compañero y amigo lograse librarse de aquellas pesadas cadenas que llevaba a cuestas.

Ginoza emitió un cansado suspiro una vez pudo recostarse en el respaldar de su respectivo asiento, dentro del auto. Había optado por dejar que Kougami tomase el control de la situación, después de todo, la última frase de su compañero había sido un golpe bajo y no estaba en condiciones de dirigir a la unidad; tampoco se sentía con derecho de hacerlo después de la escena que había armado. Bajó entonces la luna de la ventana del conductor y dejó que el aire fresco le diese en el rostro, necesitaba calmarse o podría alterar su Psycho Pass.

El plan era sencillo; después de oírlo, Kougami supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tenían 200 metros de cable, lo que era suficiente para llegar a los ascensores del segundo piso. Bastaba con atraer a Kanehara hasta algún ascensor de la segunda planta y el trabajo estaría terminado, o al menos eso pensó.

Cuando Tsunemori dijo que "hablaría" con Kanehara, Kougami nunca creyó que lo amedrentaría de esa forma; es decir, él sabía lo afilada que era la lengua de la castaña, pero no contó con la fuerza descomunal que ella parecía tener, prácticamente había sacado a patadas del baño al sujeto, tirándolo al suelo como si de algún despojo humano se tratase.

La forma en la que había acorralada al sujeto, las palabras ofensivas que había usado, Kougami no pensó que ese metro sesenta y tres de estatura pudiese causar tanto daño ni asustar de esa forma a alguien; Kanehara estaba al borde del colapso y por un momento sintió pena por él.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más nos gusta a los ejecutores? ¡Poner a oros criminales en su lugar! —Exclamó la castaña, tomando del cuello de la camisa al sujeto en una actitud por demás amenazante— Vamos a meterte en prisión y vivirás como la escoria que eres. Oh… no sabes el trato "especial" que les dan a los asesinos en la prisión… correremos la voz: "Kanehara Yuji es un criminal de la peor calaña… tendrás una fiesta todos los días…

-N-no… espera… —Pidió el sujeto, con una expresión lastimera en el rostro, viendo como la castaña constataba que no tenía cobertura en aquel lugar—

-Demonios… quédate aquí, temblando, y espera como la rata que eres —Ordenó la menor, con una media sonrisa en el rostro— Volveré en un momento, y en cuanto lo haga… ¡Haré añicos tu miserable vida!

Kougami vio salir a Kanehara del baño a toda velocidad y ciertamente, no lo culpaba, Tsunemori se había excedido con él. Posó entonces la mirada en la menor, quien se limitaba a acomodarse la chaqueta antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta, definitivamente nunca sabría lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? —Cuestionó dándole alcance a la menor, quien veía de soslayo hacia atrás en todo momento— Tsunemori…

-Tranquilo inspector, ahora sabremos si Kanehara es capaz de matar. —Respondió la menor, caminando con total calma— Esta vez no tiene tiempo para planear nada, si quiere matarme, tendrá que hacerlo de la misma forma en que lo hizo con las víctimas anteriores; cuando lo haga, podremos probar su crimen, es simple.

Kougami detuvo brevemente la marcha al oír lo dicho por la castaña. Esa chica… Tsunemori estaba tentando su suerte ¡Era demasiado imprudente! Si algo salía mal podría costarle la vida.

-Quita esa cara inspector —Replicó la menor, acelerando un poco el paso mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores— Si Kanehara es inocente, seremos capaces de salir ilesos. Culpable o inocente ¿Por cuál apuestas?

-¡Esto no es un juego! —Regañó el azabache, caminando junto a la menor, que aceleraba cada vez más el paso— ¡No deberías…!

Toda objeción quedó en el olvido al ver frente a ellos al sujeto, acompañado por dos Drones. Ninguno pronunció palabra pues a respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, tenían al asesino.

Correr, esa era la única opción que les quedaba; debían llevar a Kanehara hasta el ascensor o no lo lograrían. Con eso en mente y como su única opción, inspector y ejecutora corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su destino: la segunda planta. Una vez allí, se permitieron respirar, más la tranquilidad no duró mucho pues Kanehara y sus Drones aparecieron desde el techo, cayendo desde un agujero hecho por él mismo. No tenían tiempo, necesitaban un Dominator o no saldrían vivos.

Kunizuka y Kagari aparecieron con el tiempo justo para lanzar el Dominator a manos de la ejecutora, quien permanecía detrás de Kougami no por voluntad propia, en algún momento él instintivamente la había protegido, sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que ella pudiese coger el Dominator y Kagari embistiese a uno de los Drones con el que él mismo manejaba.

Teniendo el Dominator en mano, Tsunemori no tardó en neutralizar al objetivo. Con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, la ejecutora no dudó en disparar a Kanehara, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Segundos después y sin perder tiempo, destruyó el Dron que éste manejaba empleando el modo Eliminator del arma, lo mismo ocurrió con el que Kagari a duras penas retenía. En cuestión de segundos, la cacería había terminado.

Kougami se tomó un momento para contemplar el escenario frente a él. Todo había acabado demasiado rápido y si bien él había ayudado en la investigación, no fue de utilidad al momento de detener a Kanehara, al menos no tanto como hubiese querido. Posó entonces la vista en Tsunemori, que permanecía inmóvil, con el Dominator en la mano y la mirada perdida en algún lugar al que él no tenía acceso, sin rastros ya de aquella sonrisa divertida, casi despiadada, que había visto en ella segundos atrás. Durante la persecución no lo pudo pensar detenidamente, pero ahora que todo había terminado, el inspector no pudo evitar recordar lo que la castaña le dijese días atrás. Según sus propias palabras, ella no quería ser sólo un perro de caza, su deseos era convertirse en una detective de verdad, sin embargo, el brillo en su mirada, la sonrisa en su rostro y la actitud que tomó durante el caso, decían todo lo contrario; ese no era un detective persiguiendo a un criminal, era un animal salvaje acorralando a su presa.

Esa noche, a pesar de que el caso había terminado y estaba ya en su departamento, Kougami no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto; apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño por un par de horas debido al cuestionamiento que no abandonaba su cabeza ¿Qué llevaba a una chica como Tsunemori a transformarse en algo así? No lo sabía y quizá nunca podría descubrirlo.

Recostado en el suelo de su habitación y con la mirada clavada en el techo, el inspector repasó nuevamente en su memoria lo ocurrido durante el caso. Al verse acorralada, Tsunemori había actuado por puro instinto, como un animal salvaje, en ese momento, el inspector recordó las advertencias que tanto Ginoza como Masaoka, e incluso la misma Tsunemori, le habían hecho _"Mantente al margen si quieres salir ileso" _¿A qué se referían? ¿Qué sabían ellos que él no? Kougami tenía muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta para ellas. Sentía que debía detenerse, que era peligroso pensar en ella y en su extraño comportamiento, pero no podía hacerlo. De entre tantas personas en el mundo, sus vidas se habían cruzado por alguna razón y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro mientras se incorporaba del suelo de la habitación, después de todo, no podía quedarse allí todo el día.

Optó por ir a la oficina más temprano que de costumbre. No tenía guardia ese día y su turno comenzaba más tarde, sin embargo, el gimnasio del edificio y los drones de entrenamiento daban mejores resultados que el ejercitarse solo. Con aquello en mente, se dirigió al lugar, esperando que no hubiese nadie usando las instalaciones a esa hora del día.

Ejercitarse temprano por la mañana era una rutina que Tsunemori cumplía de manera casi religiosa. Su habitación estaba acondicionada especialmente para poder entrenarse sin necesidad de ir al gimnasio de las instalaciones, pero en momentos como esos, cuando el insomnio y los fantasmas de su pasado aparecían, prefería entrenar con los Drones que la agencia ponía a su disposición, descargando en ellos toda su frustración.

A esa hora no había nadie en las instalaciones y podía disfrutar de un entrenamiento tranquilo, o al menos así había sido hasta hace poco.

Kougami no esperaba encontrarse con Tsunemori tan temprano, es decir, estaba al tanto de que los ejecutores no salían del edificio, pero le resultó inverosímil el hecho de que ambos coincidieran en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, cuando había tantos niveles en el edificio. Estaba sorprendido y claramente la ejecutora lo estaba también, pues la expresión en su rostro así lo decía. Fue sin embargo su presencia lo que pareció distraer a la menor del entrenamiento que realizaba y, antes de que el pudiese advertirle, el Dron se había lanzado sobre ella, dando un golpe directo en el cuerpo de ésta.

Akane maldijo entre dientes mientras caía al suelo sobre la pierna que hasta hace poco estuvo herida. El Dron se desactivó automáticamente, pero el impacto ya se había dado y, si bien fue duro, lo que dolió más fue su orgullo. Esas estúpidas máquinas nunca habían podido atestarle un golpe y gracias a la aparición del inspector, su record –y quizás una costilla- había sido quebrado. Definitivamente ese sujeto sólo le traía problemas.

Kougami se movió antes de siquiera ser consciente de ello. Tal y como hiciese cuando la castaña recibió la herida en la pierna, prácticamente se deslizó hacia ella, dispuesto a ayudarla a ponerse de pie al verla intentarlo, sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones quedaron en eso solamente, pues ella prefirió apoyarse en la pared antes que sujetar su mano. _"Puedo sola"_ había dicho la castaña claramente ofuscada por alguna razón que Kougami desconocía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa chica? Un día era amable con él, al otro, lo trataba como si fuese su peor enemigo. Kougami estaba cansándose de eso.

-¿Quieres dejar ya este estúpido juego? Resulta agobiante —Dijo el inspector, con total seriedad. Lo había intentado, en verdad lo había hecho, pero no podía seguir así— Siempre yendo por tu cuenta, arriesgándolo todo a pesar de que dijiste que no te permitirías morir. Rechazas toda la ayuda que intento brindarte ¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Tsunemori?

-A algo en lo que nada tienes que ver, inspector —Respondió la menor. Desviando la mirada, la castaña se limitó a dirigirse a la salida, comenzando a cojear en el camino; la herida a medio cicatrizar había comenzado a doler una vez más—

Tsunemori maldijo entre dientes mientras intentaba caminar con normalidad, odiaba verse débil ante los demás. Aceleró entonces el paso tanto como pudo, sin embargo, si ella pretendía marcharse, el brazo del joven inspector le impidió avanzar. De la nada y con un fuerte golpe en la pared con la palma de la mano, el azabache le cortó el paso, mostrándole a la menor de los ejecutores una mirada que hasta ahora desconocía. Instintivamente, la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás.

Kougami no había podido evitarlo. De manera inconsciente y ya bastante ofuscado por la actitud de _"niña malcriada"_ que Tsunemori estaba teniendo para con él, su cuerpo había reaccionado instintivamente y las acciones y palabras comenzaron a salir por si solas, ¿De dónde? No lo sabía, pero la extraña necesidad por protegerla que sentía crecer dentro de sí, terminó por ganarle la batalla. Vio en el rostro de la ejecutora a alguien que no quería perder, no a ella también.

-¿Terminaste de hablar? Perfecto, ahora escucharás lo que tengo que decir —Replicó el azabache, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—

-Déjame ir —Susurró la castaña, mostrando una de las miradas más amenazantes que había lanzado hacia una persona, sin embargo Kougami no se movió— ¡Que me dejes ir!

-¡Para ya con esta estupidez! ¡Pareces una niña malcriada! —Explotó de repente, cerrando por completo cualquier vía de escape al acorralar a la castaña con ambos brazos apoyados en la pared— ¡Por una vez intenta…!

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú de mí?! —Replicó la castaña, tan ofuscada como el mayor— ¡No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que he pasado hasta ahora!

-¡¿Cómo puedo saberlo si no me dices nada?! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte, demonios!

No fue del todo consiente al momento en que un nuevo golpe azotó la pared tras la castaña. En una forma de liberar su frustración por la actitud de la menor, había descargado un fuerte golpe, acercando más de la cuenta su rostro al de la menor, podía sentir su respiración levemente agitada golpear contra sus mejillas, algo que en otro momento podría haberle resultado vergonzoso, sin embargo, la amenazante mirada de la castaña deshizo todo atisbo de nerviosismo en él. Estaba pisando suelo peligroso, podía sentirlo.

-No necesito de ti, Kougami Shinya… —Dijo al fin la castaña en un grave susurro, cerrando los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo y sin amedrentarse siquiera por la imponente figura del mayor— ¡Ni de ti ni de nadie en este podrido lugar!

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del azabache al oír aquella afirmación. ¿Por qué estaba molestando con alguien como ella? Era evidente que nunca coincidirían en algo.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Crees que puedes sola contra el mundo? —Cuestionó cerrando los puños con demasiada fuerza. Tsunemori lo había sacado de sus casillas— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Las personas no eligen estar solas! ¡Nadie podría soportarlo!

-¡¿Y qué hay cuando no te queda otra opción, inspector?! —Exclamó de repente la menor, mirando fijamente al inspector. La rabia e impotencia contenida en cada palabra— ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué hacer si todo lo que tocas desaparece?!

Kougami no supo responder a aquellos cuestionamientos, pero sobre todo, lo que causó mayor impacto en él fue su mirada. Algo dentro de él se quebró cuando la vio a los ojos; odio, dolor, resentimiento. La mirada chocolate de Tsunemori, cristalizada por las lágrimas que alcanzó a distinguir antes de que ella se marchase, ocultaba algo oscuro, demasiada carga que soportar, algo impropio para su edad. Fue sin embargo las lágrimas que vio en ella lo que más le sorprendió. Lo había tomado desprevenido, tanto o más que el golpe en su entrepierna que la menor le propinó para poder huir de él.

Kougami esperó cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de la castaña, que lo empujase, que lo patease, incluso estaba preparado para recibir un golpe bajo como el que le habían dado; estaba listo para cualquier cosa, a excepción de eso; fue duro verla llorar.

"_Alguien como tú, a quien la vida le ha sonreído y que no conoce la miseria de éste mundo, jamás podrá comprenderme."_

Aquella frase dicha por la castaña y los pasos acelerados de ésta a pesar del dolor que claramente se veía reflejado en su rostro, fue lo último que el joven inspector supo de ella. Segundos después, se encontraba sólo en el gimnasio, tendido en el suelo con un doloroso golpe en la entrepierna, además del peso de la culpa y una horrible sensación de impotencia a cuestas.

Lo sabía. Su instinto le decía que Kougami Shinya era peligroso y no se equivocaba. Ese sujeto había logrado sacarla de sus casillas por primera vez en muchos años, y por sobre todo, había logrado algo que hace mucho no hacía, llegando incluso al extremo de creer que no volvería a hacerlo, sin embargo, allí estaba. Las palabras del inspector la habían alterado a tal punto en que, por primera vez en cuatro años, Tsunemori Akane había derramado lágrimas.

Quizá por haber reprimido aquellos sentimientos de impotencia y dolor durante tanto tiempo, la castaña no podía detener su amargo llanto, por más que se frotase los ojos con el dorso de su diestra. Desde "aquello" no había podido derramar una sola lágrima, razón por la cual, se preguntaba muchas veces si conservaba aún algo de la humanidad que antaño poseía, ahora sabía que sí.

Con un nudo en la garganta y a paso rápido, la castaña dio vuelta en uno de los corredores, cerca ya de su habitación. Aceleró el paso a pesar del dolor, solo quería llegar su cuarto, tratar sus lesiones y esperar allí hasta que se requiriese su presencia en la oficina, lo que no esperaba era chocar con alguien a esa hora de la mañana, mucho menos con él.

Ginoza tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Desde que Kougami se había incorporado a la unidad 01, las cosas que hasta hace poco marchaban en un perfecto orden, ahora se tergiversaban por las ilusas creencias de su compañero, incluso Tsunemori parecía verse influenciada por la presencia del nuevo inspector y eso, de una forma u otra, le incomodaba. El inspector sabía de antemano que su actual compañero tenía mayor facilidad para socializar que su persona, y hasta allí no habían problemas, sin embargo, cuando Tsunemori Akane entraba en la ecuación, las cosas cambiaban.

La joven ejecutora era su debilidad y lo reconocía, aunque claro, no siempre fue así. Muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos para llegar a ese punto, situaciones que lo orillaron a conocer una pequeña parte del secreto que la menor ocultaba. Generalmente optaba por no pensar en ello, pero cuando la veía así, como en ese momento, cojeando mientras se sujetaba las costillas e intentando calmarse a la vez, no podía evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente. Fue sin embargo, algo distinto lo que captó su atención; hasta donde él recordaba, nunca había visto a Tsunemori Akane llorar.

-¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunta estúpida, lo entendía, pero a la vez no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Era demasiado extraño verla en ese estado—Tsunemori.

-No pasa nada inspector, sólo estoy cansada —Respondió la menor, intentando seguir con su camino— Si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación.

Ginoza no iba a creer semejante mentira. Durante el año que llevaban trabajando juntos, el inspector había aprendido a leer a la ejecutora, por lo que sabía cuando algo no iba bien. La tomó entonces de la muñeca y el tirón pareció causar más daño del esperado, lo que se tradujo en una mueca de dolor en las facciones de la menor. Estaba en lo cierto después de todo.

-Demonios… ¿No hay día que no te lesiones?

Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Apenas fue consciente de que sus pies se apartaron del suelo y del dolor en sus costillas, después, estaba siendo llevada en brazos por el inspector. Notó sin embargo como éste no preguntaba nada y sólo se dedicaba a regañarla. La castaña, entre aliviada y cansada, se limitó a asentir ligeramente mientras se aferraba a la camisa ajena, agradeciendo en silencio el que no hubiesen interrogatorios.

Tsunemori era alguien de pocas palabras y Ginoza lo comprendía. Por eso y porque algo dentro de sí le decía que preguntar no era lo más apropiado en ese momento, optó solamente por llevarla a su habitación; dejó luego a la castaña sobre la cama de ésta y casi como si de una acción cotidiana se tratase, el inspector se quitó el saco, subió las mangas de su camisa y esperó pacientemente a que la castaña acatase su orden. "Desvístete" le había dicho mientras le daba la espalda, mas tuvo que asistir a la castaña al notar que éste tenía dificultades. Momentos después, Tsunemori estaba en ropa interior, luciendo frente al joven inspector una oscura mancha en el lado derecho de su torso producto del golpe recibido, y una cicatriz fresca en el muslo que amenazaba con abrirse.

Ginoza emitió un cansado suspiro mientras veía a la maltrecha castaña, quien sólo desviaba ligeramente la mirada, sin molestarse ya en tratar de cubrirse. Había visto su cuerpo en más de una ocasión después de todo y, al parecer, no le importaba ya que lo hiciese nuevamente.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había hecho algo así. Su seria expresión no había podido ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas al ver a la castaña, que si bien era muy joven todavía, se había desarrollado rápidamente debido al ejercicio diario. En aquella ocasión no había médicos cerca y las costillas de Akane necesitaban tratamiento de primeros auxilios, los mismos que él tuvo que aplicar. Aún ahora le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando aplicaba los ungüentos sobre la piel de la menor antes de vendarle el torso; al menos en la actualidad no era tan torpe como antes.

La joven ejecutora se había calmado durante el trayecto. Desahogarse parecía haber sido necesario para ella y, como ocurría cada vez que algo iba mal, Ginoza aparecía de repente, ayudándola a pesar de los regaños que le hacía. Nunca la dejaba sola y, a pesar de que había intentado alejarlo, la terquedad de éste hizo que ganase su reconocimiento, permitiéndole quedarse a su lado. La decisión no había sido fácil, pero con el transcurrir de las semanas había logrado distinguir en la mirada y comportamiento del joven inspector, ciertas similitudes con su persona. Ginoza había sufrido mucho y eso lo convertía en un igual, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Sonriendo ligeramente ante lo irónico de aquel pensamiento, Tsunemori se dedicó a observar como él inspector, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, terminaba un vendaje perfecto en su torso. Pensó entonces que, aunque no lo dijese abiertamente, Kougami llevaba razón en una de las tantas frases que le dijese durante su "platica" en el gimnasio: "Nadie podría soportar estar solo". Irónico, pero cierto, y ella lo admitía. En su caso, de entre todos lo que la rodeaban, tenía a Masaoka y lo tenía a él. Si alguien le preguntaba por un familiar, Ginoza sería lo más cercano que podría tener a eso.

-Has mejorado desde la última vez —Dijo al fin, palpando ligeramente el vendaje terminado, tanto en su torso como en el muslo— Un trabajo perfecto.

-No estoy orgulloso de eso ¿Sabes? —Regañó enarcando una ceja mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa—Eso quiere decir que he practicado, y la única persona a la que he vendado hasta hoy es a ti, Tsunemori. No puedo sentirme halagado cuando mi "trabajo" mejora porque tú te lesionas constantemente y no quieres ir al hospital —Añadió mientras se colocaba el saco. Posó luego la mirada en la menor y no pudo evitar que un cansado suspiro escapar de su boca— Parece que hoy no te rompiste nada, pero deberías ir a revisarte. Pasa por la enfermería al menos.

-Estaré bien, no hace falta —Respondió la castaña, dando pequeños golpes sobre el vendaje— Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ginoza-san, con esto bastará.

-Deberías ser más prudente —Reprendió el mayor, cruzándose de brazos frente a la castaña, quien había comenzado a vestirse—

-Tendré más cuidado… —Contestó la menor. Inevitablemente, tuvo que desviar la mirada; era la segunda persona que la regañaba por la misma razón—

-Será mejor que cumplas tu palabra o la próxima vez haré que te internen en el hospital por dos semanas —Advirtió con total seriedad. Tsunemori no dudaba que el azabache cumpliría lo dicho—

-Si señor… —Emitiendo un cansado suspiro, la castaña realizó un gesto con la mano, indicándole al inspector que se cuidaría— A veces eres demasiado gruñón, Ginoza-san; por eso no tienes novia.

-¿Para qué quiero una? Suficientes problemas me das tú, Tsunemori. No quiero más complicaciones —Respondió el aludido, sonriendo ligeramente mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación— Descansa. Te llamaré cuando debas presentarte a trabajar.

Los labios de la ejecutora se curvaron en un imperceptible sonrisa al oír lo dicho por el inspector, después de todo, comprendía que esa era la extraña e indirecta forma que tenía el azabache de expresar cuanto se preocupaba por ella. Vio luego como la puerta se cerraba detrás del inspector y sólo pudo tirarse de espaldas en la cama, clavando la mirada en el techo. Por su mente pasaron escenas fugaces de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio y no pudo hacer más que suspirar cansinamente; había hablado más de la cuenta.

Las palabras de Kougami la habían alterado en demasía, no por su significado en sí, fueron los recuerdos dolorosos, que por lo general mantenía aislados en algún rincón de su mente, lo que la alteraron. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y no tardó en tomar un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, encendiéndolo luego rápidamente. Le dio una calada y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, optando sin embargo por dejar que el cigarrillo se consumiese entre los dedos de su diestra por unos minutos; cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el humo que inundaba su entorno.

-No estoy sola… nunca lo estuve… tú siempre estuviste conmigo… —Susurró para sí, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con el dorso de su diestra, percibiendo así con mayor intensidad el humo del cigarrillo— ¿Verdad, Yukki?

-_Siempre. ¿Cómo podría dejarte sola? Eres un desastre si no estoy contigo._

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la ejecutora al oír aquella respuesta que, sabía, estaba dentro de su cabeza solamente. Sintió luego el ardor en su diestra al momento en que el cigarrillo se consumió casi en su totalidad, optando por apagarlo dentro de su puño. La calidez humana que por breves momentos llego a sentir, había desaparecido. Nuevamente, solo quedaba oscuridad.

Ginoza se tomó un par de minutos antes de abandonar el corredor. Apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta de la castaña, el inspector exhaló un pequeño suspiro. Estaba rompiendo las reglas, sí. Su tonalidad, aquella que tanto se dedicaba a cuidar podría oscurecerse, sí, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía ni quería dejarla sola. Tsunemori se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida y cuidaría de ella sin importar las consecuencias que esta determinación podría acarrear consigo. Recordó entonces las lágrimas surcando por las mejillas ajenas y el peculiar perfume que percibió mientras la llevaba en brazos. Llevaba conociendo demasiado tiempo al dueño de aquella fragancia como para confundirla. Si Kougami había tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido a la ejecutora, lo averiguaría y tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Se incorporó entonces de la pared y se dirigió a la oficina de la unidad 01, tenía que encontrar a su compañero.

Masaoka sabía que tarde o temprano él vendría a verlo con aquella interrogante, sin embargo, no espero que fuese tan pronto, es decir, apenas había pasado una semana desde su primer encuentro; eso superaba sus expectativas.

De pie y con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación del mayor de los ejecutores, Kougami veía como éste realizaba varias pinceladas sobre el lienzo que tenía en frente, esperando a su vez la respuesta a su interrogante. Le había costado tomar aquella decisión, pero después de que su memoria se encargase de recordarle en reiteradas ocasiones lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, y que la culpa le ganase la batalla alentada por un sentimiento que no supo identificar, el joven inspector había optado por ir con Masaoka, quien suponía, sabía más acerca de la castaña.

-Así que quieres que te hable de la señorita… —Dijo al fin el mayor, sin detener en ningún momento las pinceladas— A juzgar por tu cara, debiste hacerle algo bastante grave, Kou.

-No le hice nada… o tal vez sí…. —Sobando su nuca con nerviosismo, el inspector emitió un cansado suspiro antes de proseguir. Era mejor ser sincero—Yo… la hice llorar. No fue mi intención, ni siquiera esperé que reaccionase así, sólo pasó…

Masaoka detuvo las pinceladas al momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de boca del inspector. ¿Había dicho llorar? ¿Tsunemori había llorado frente a él? Eso era extraño, muy extraño.

El que una persona llorase no era una noticia que causase entusiasmo en alguien, pero era Tsunemori de quien estaban hablando; para alguien como ella, que había perdido la habilidad de sentir o transmitir sus propias emociones, el llorar frente a un extraño como lo era Kougami, era un avance, un gran avance. Pensó sin embargo, que aquel "acercamiento" era peligroso para el joven inspector y no era justo exponerlo de esa manera. Si bien quería ayudar a la ejecutora, arriesgar a Kougami con ese fin no era una opción.

-Ustedes tiene una extraña conexión ¿Sabes? —Dijo el mayor, luego de unos segundos de silencio. Acto seguido, retomó sus pinceladas— No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero que sus caminos se cruzasen de esta forma… quizá sea el destino.

-Un destino bastante complejo, debo decir; aún no sé cómo tratarla —Respondió el azabache, desviando ligeramente la mirada— Siempre que intento algo, termino arruinándolo. Y cuando parece que la situación mejora, ocurre algo y todo se viene abajo. No la entiendo.

-Los perros son perros, los dueños son dueños. El inspector Ginoza debió decirte eso cuando comenzaste aquí ¿Cierto? Deberías trazar la línea en ese punto. —Dijo el mayo, sin dejar de dar pinceladas sobre el lienzo— Incluso yo te lo advertí el primer día, mantente al margen. Quédate de un lado de la línea y déjala del otro.

Kougami no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Qué si lo recordaba? No había parado de repetirse aquella advertencia una y otra vez, pero de nada servía. No podía dejar a Tsunemori así, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio.

-Comprenderla significaría pensar como ella lo hace, meterte en su cabeza —Continuó el ejecutor, dejando de lado al fin la paleta de colores sólo para posar la vista en el azabache— Deberás comprender y ver el mundo como ella lo hace, Kou, pero si logras hacerlo… tu Psycho Pass se volverá como el suyo. Es demasiado riesgoso.

Estaba consciente de eso. Después de lo ocurrido los últimos días, a Kougami no le quedaba la menor duda de que estaba entrando a un juego peligroso, pero algo no le permitía salir de el. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

-"Si permaneces mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, la oscuridad también permanecerá dentro de ti" —Dijo el mayor ante el silencio del joven inspector—Ella ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y aún ahora sigue dentro. Para Tsunemori, la única justicia en el mundo existe dentro de esa oscuridad solamente. Si quieres ir con ella y buscar esa "justicia" a su lado, no diré nada. No pude detenerla a ella… tampoco a ti podría detenerte.

Kougami permaneció en silencio después de oír la última frase del mayor. Era fácil deducir que Masaoka sabía más, mucho más de Tsunemori que cualquier otro, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Debían tener un pasado en común ¿Pero cuál? ¿En qué momento sus vidas se cruzaron? Shinya tenía muchas dudas al respecto. Por alguna extraña razón, Masaoka conocía demasiado bien a Tsunemori o al menos esa impresión tenía, por eso no dudó de sus palabras. Recordó entonces por enésima vez ese día lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, la forma en que la castaña lo había mirado, y no pudo evitar darle la razón una vez más al mayor de los ejecutores; Tsunemori estaba rodeada de oscuridad.

-Su mirada… —Dijo el inspector después de un breve momento de silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Recordó a su vez la fúrica mirada de la castaña y no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza— Cuando la tuve en frente yo… pude distinguir tanto rencor… tanto odio… ¿Qué la llevó a eso, viejo? ¿Qué fue tan grave como para que tomase esa actitud?

-Eso es algo que sólo ella puede contarte, Kou… —Respondió el mayor, mostrando cierto pesar y una extraña expresión en el rostro que el azabache no supo identificar—Lo único que puedo decirte, no… lo que quiero pedirte es que, si estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de acompañarla en el largo camino que se ha trazado… cuida de ella, protégela. Tsunemori es más frágil de lo que parece.

Si Kougami pretendió responder de alguna forma a la petición del mayor, la llamada entrante en su dispositivo detuvo toda acción de su parte. Era Ginoza quien llamaba, la hora de trabajar había llegado. Despidiéndose de Masaoka, quien no estaba de turno esa tarde, Kougami se dirigió a paso rápido a la oficina, no solo por el caso, quería verla a ella, a Tsunemori. Luego de su plática con Masaoka, había tomado una decisión.

De pie frente al espejo del desierto baño de uso público del edificio, Ginoza terminó de revisar su aspecto. Ciertamente él no era alguien vanidoso, mucho menos egocéntrico, es más, en otro momento ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de hacer algo como aquello, sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de una emergencia. Suerte tuvo durante la mañana de que Tsunemori no lo notase o al menos esperaba que así fuese.

Revisó una vez más su atuendo y se aseguró de que la chaqueta del MWPSB cubriese por completo el saco que usaba debajo. Había sido un error, un desliz imperdonable usar precisamente "ese" saco. Debió tirarlo en su momento.

-Solo espero que nadie lo note… —Susurró para sí, terminando de arreglarse. Acto seguido y sin más demora, abandonó el lugar—

De camino por los pasillos, se aseguró una vez más de que la chaqueta cubriese por completo la manga de su saco, después de todo, no sería bueno que Tsunemori o Masaoka notasen el pedazo de manga que le faltaba.

_**Notas de al autor**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado *w*/ Y pues, lo de siempre X'D me disculpo una vez más por la demora y agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, su apoyo es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo *o*_

_Quería dejar también un pequeño aviso aquí. En los próximos días cambiaré mi nombre por el que uso como seudónimo en otros lugares, así que no se sorprendan si les llegan notificaciones de "Valgreys", seré yo, Sandra Hatake, bajo otro nombre solamente X'D Y también, ¡Tenemos página! *w*/ Decidí abrir una página de Facebook para estar en contacto con quienes me siguen, publicaré las actualizaciones, algunos garabatos que hago y cosas así. El link estará en mi perfil de fanfiction, así que, si desean, pásense por allí, me hará muy feliz tenerlos y compartir sus opiniones :3 _

_¡Y eso es todo! Me disculpo por las molestias y las tardanzas. Una vez más, gracias por s u apoyo. *w*/_

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	4. Nuevo comienzo

_No, no estaba muerta, pero casi X'D Ya en serio, me disculpo por la prolongada ausencia que tuve, surgieron muchas cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado meses. No puedo prometer que actualizaré semanalmente, pero trataré desaparecer por demasiado tiempo._

_Ahora sí, ya no quiero aburrirlos más por lo que les dejo este nuevo episodio de Dicotomía. Espero lo disfruten. _

_Oh, y como siempre, muchas gracias a los que comentan cada capítulo o leen la historia, saber que hay gente que sigue el trabajo de uno es gratificante :3 _

_Con los agradecimientos hechos, ahí les va este nuevo episodio._

**_Nuevo comienzo_**

Revisó una vez más su atuendo y se aseguró de que la chaqueta del MWPSB cubriese por completo el saco que usaba debajo. Había sido un error, un desliz imperdonable usar precisamente "ese" saco. Debió tirarlo en su momento.

-Solo espero que nadie lo note… —Susurró para sí, t erminando de arreglarse. Acto seguido y sin más demora, abandonó el lugar—

De camino por los pasillos, se aseguró una vez más de que la chaqueta cubriese por completo la manga de su saco, después de todo, no sería bueno que Tsunemori o Masaoka notasen el pedazo de manga que le faltaba.

Después de la conversación con Masaoka, Kougami había intentado hablar con Tsunemori cuando se encontraron en la oficina, sin embargo, ella lo había ignorado totalmente y él, hasta cierto punto, comprendía su actitud. Como pocas veces, había perdido el control aquella mañana en el gimnasio, y la frustración que llevaba acumulada al no poder descifrar a la castaña, terminó escapando en aquel agresivo comportamiento; el golpe que Tsunemori le dio en la entrepierna lo tenía bien merecido. Viéndola pasar a su lado sin responderle siquiera el saludo, Kougami no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un cansado suspiro; si su "relación" no era la mejor antes del incidente en el gimnasio, ahora era mucho peor, sin embargo, él no pensaba rendirse. La plática que había tenido con el mayor de los ejecutores le había servido bastante y, aunque no fue precisamente reveladora en cuanto a los misterios de la castaña se refería, si fue útil para tomar una decisión respecto a ella. Posó entonces la mirada en la castaña y, al ver que ella no le prestaba la mayor atención, decidió acercarse; aquello era mejor que no hacer nada.

Cuando Tsunemori percibió el olor de café recién hecho junto a ella, supo que ignorarlo no sería suficiente. Desde lo ocurrido por la mañana en el gimnasio, la castaña había decidido mantenerse lejos de Kougami, al menos todo lo que el trabajo le permitiera; obviamente el azabache no estaba de acuerdo con ello. La ejecutora reprimió entonces las ganas de dejar escapar un suspiro y se limitó a ver de soslayo la taza de café antes de devolver la vista a la pantalla de su computador, pensando que tal vez si ignoraba aquella "bandera blanca" el azabache se iría; obviamente, eso no ocurrió.

-No está envenenando, Tsunemori —Dijo el inspector, tratando de romper el hielo— Puedo beberlo primero si quieres.

-Lo único que quiero, es que me dejes en paz, inspector —Fue la respuesta la castaña, sin apartar la mirada del computador— Creí que eso había quedado claro durante nuestra última "conversación".

-No, aquello ni siquiera puede considerarse como una conversación —Replicó el mayor, apoyando parcialmente su peso en el escritorio de la castaña mientras la veía trabajar— Lo único que ocurrió en el gimnasio, fue la estúpida pelea entre un idiota sin tacto y una adolecente cerrada y terca. Tsunemori… técnicamente somos personas adultas ¿Por qué no podemos hablar como gente civilizada?

-¿Por qué, preguntas? Inspector, ¿Has olvidado acaso el lugar donde te encuentras y con quien estas tratando? —Cuestionó la castaña, posando al fin la mirada en el azabache. Era mejor zanjar las cosas de una vez por todas—Primero, la única "persona" en esta habitación eres tú; yo soy un simple perro de caza. Segundo, soy tu subordinada y tú eres mi superior, nada más y nada menos; no somos amigos, inspector, y jamás lo seremos. Por último, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos fuera del ámbito laboral. ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Y Gino si tiene derecho a hacerlo?

Aquella pregunta salió de su boca antes de poder pensarla siquiera e inmediatamente deseó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared; había arruinado todo y el ceño fruncido de la castaña así lo corroboraba. Era un imbécil con letras mayúsculas.

-El inspector Ginoza no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación —Dijo de manera escueta la menor. Segundos después, había devuelto su atención a la pantalla frente a ella. No tenía la menor intención de cometer otro desliz— Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, hemos terminado.

-No. Esto no acabará así.

Lo último que Tsunemori esperó, fue que el novato inspector se atreviese a tocarla; reaccionó demasiado tarde como para poder evitarlo. Su silla había girado en un inesperado movimiento ajeno a ella y en cuestión de segundos, tenía los hombros firmemente sujetados por las manos del inspector, quien, levemente inclinado sobre su persona, la miraba fijamente y, al parecer, sin la menor intención de dejarla ir. Estaba atrapada y completamente inmovilizada en su propia silla.

-Mírame bien, Tsunemori, y escucha lo que voy a decirte —Susurró el azabache, con la mirada fija en los ojos chocolate de la menor—

-¿Por qué debería obedecer una orden tan arbitraria como ésta? —Cuestionó la menor, luchando vanamente contra la fuerza del mayor— Suéltame, inspector.

-No hasta que me escuches —Replicó el azabache, ejerciendo un poco más depresión en los hombros ajenos— ¿Tanto te cuesta estar quieta por unos minutos?

-¡Te dije que me suel…!

Las palabras de la castaña se vieron interrumpidas por un quejido de dolor. Al intentar ponerse de pie para liberarse del agarre del inspector, había ejercido más presión de la debida en su lastimada costilla y ésta había reclamado atención, mandándole un fuerte puntada como recordatorio de la lesión; inevitablemente, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, pero aquello no evitó que intentase alejarse del azabache. Con su diestra, apartó al joven inspector y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia; no estaba para juegos.

Kougami nuevamente sintió ganas de golpearse contra la pared; había olvidado por completo la lesión de la castaña. Reprimiendo una maldición, se dispuso a ayudarla, pero ella no lo dejó; contrariamente a sus deseos, lo apartó en un solo movimiento, pero él, sin saber exactamente por qué, no pudo dejarla ir. Tomó entonces la muñeca ajena con su diestra y detuvo la marcha de la menor.

-No te vayas así —Pidió el azabache, manteniendo firme su agarre— Tsunemori, yo solo quería decirte que…

Cuando Ginoza entró por la puerta de la oficina, no esperaba toparse tan peculiar escena, con Tsunemori sujetando la lesión de sus costillas mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kougami, y éste último tirando insistentemente del brazo de ella; el inspector no supo si fue la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la castaña o el hecho de que Kougami continuase sujetándola, lo que terminó por hacerle perder los estribos.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

El azabache no esperaba esa reacción. Sabía que el escenario no era el mejor y que podría prestarse a malos entendidos, pero no creyó que su compañero reaccionase de esa forma; el golpe lanzado hacia su persona fue inesperado, tanto, que de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos, le habría dado de lleno en todo el rostro, causando un daño considerable. Lo que más le sorprendió sin embargo, fue la actitud protectora que su compañero y amigo tenía para con Tsunemori pues, apenas lo separó de ella, la había ocultado tras él.

-Me hago una idea de lo que piensas, Gino, pero estás equivocado —Explicó el azabache, intentando calmar los ánimos y aclarar la confusión antes de que los otros llegasen— Lo que viste no es…

-Tropecé y él me sujetó, solo fue eso, inspector. Puedes estar tranquilo —Dijo la castaña mientras sujetaba con suavidad el brazo de Ginoza. Simultáneamente, dio una breve mirada de advertencia a Kougami que buscaba transmitir una escueta frase: "Cierra la boca"— Tenemos un caso ahora ¿Cierto? Concentrémonos en eso.

La llegada de Kagari a la oficina quitó medianamente la tensión presente en la habitación y Kougami agradeció enormemente aquello, sabía sin embargo que, lejos de resolverse, las cosas solo habían empeorado, pero de momento no podía hacer nada; lo primordial era el caso que tenían entre manos.

La inspección rutinaria de una empresa inmobiliaria había emitido una alerta. El retrete de un determinado departamento había estado roto durante los dos últimos meses, pero el propietario del inmueble, Hayama Kimihiro, no había presentado queja alguna. Aquello despertó la sospecha del personal de mantenimiento del edificio y no tardaron en informar al MWPSB. Eso los traía a ese punto.

Reunidos en el interior del departamento, Ginoza, Kougami, Tsunemori y Kagari se encontraban revisando el lugar en busca de cualquier indicio de su propietario. Hasta ese momento, la información con la que contaban era limitada; Hayama era un hombre de 32 años, soltero y desempleado, algo poco común en esa época, pero justificable, dada su situación, es decir, ser la persona detrás de una de las figuras más populares de la red daba muy buenos ingresos y su cuenta bancaria así lo corroboraba; el sujeto no tenía necesidad de trabajar.

Hace rato ya que habían descartado la hipótesis de que el sujeto había salido de viaje, después de todo, con la vigilancia constante que Sibyl mantenía sobre los ciudadanos, era imposible salir a algún lugar sin que un escáner exterior registrase sus movimientos; era imposible movilizarse sin dejar algún tipo de rastro. Eso, sumado el hecho de que no se habían registrado transacciones en su cuenta bancaria durante los últimos dos meses, dejaba fuera de lugar la idea de que el sujeto pudiese estar de viaje.

Aquello dejaba una sola opción: Hayama Kimihiro estaba muerto, o dicho de la manera correcta, había sido asesinado.

Kougami tenía la sospecha, pero había preferido abstenerse de hacer suposiciones al respecto sin tener algo que lo respaldase; la sugerencia que hizo Tsunemori de encender el sistema holográfico de la habitación le dio las pruebas que necesitaba: el holograma del sofá no coincidía con el objeto físico en sí.

Con la era de los hologramas en su máximo apogeo, no era de extrañar que la gente "redecorase" sus viviendas con éstos, sin embargo, un holograma no podía sostenerse por sus propios medios, es decir, si el holograma de un sofá no estaba sobre el objeto real, no era de utilidad, de allí lo extraño en la distribución del departamento de Hayama.

-No puedes sentarte sobre un holograma —Explicó la castaña, posando la mirada en el objeto— Normalmente, la posición de los objetos holográficos está sincronizada con la de los objetos reales. El sofá fue movido de su lugar inicial.

Era fácil deducir que quien realizó el traslado del objeto no había sido el dueño por lo que, segundos después, Kougami y Kagari movieron el sofá a otro extremo de la habitación; lo que encontraron al levantar la alfombra que estaba debajo de la ubicación del sofá, fue suficiente para corroborar que algo había ocurrido en ese lugar: había un corte en la madera que recubría el suelo.

Quien había movido el sofá probablemente lo había hecho para cubrir aquel pequeño corte, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué molestarse en ocultar algo tan pequeño? Kougami tenía una hipótesis pero no tuvo tiempo de hilvanar ideas, pues Tsunemori pidió a Gino que un Dron analice la superficie. Segundos después, la vio pasearse alrededor de la alfombra hasta detenerse en un determinado punto; al parecer, había encontrado algo.

Normalmente no habría actuado tan rápido, es decir, lo último que ella quería era llamar la atención, sin embargo, el deseo de no estar en la misma habitación que Kougami primó por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Desde el incidente en el gimnasio y posteriormente en la oficina, se sentía inquieta a su lado y lo único que quería era salir de allí pronto, por lo que recorrió el lugar en busca de algún indicio y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba; en su mente, el resto del caso se resolvió por sí solo.

-Residuos de cinta adhesiva —Dijo de repente, mientras palpaba la aún pegajosa superficie— El secreto detrás del truco que han usado para desaparecer a Hayama Kimihiro está frente a nosotros. Es simple en realidad, pero bastante ingenioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó Ginoza, posando la vista en la castaña—

-Estrangulado, envenenado o quizá lo indujeron a un paro cardiaco con una descarga eléctrica. Cualquiera que haya sido el caso, le dieron una muerte no sangrienta —Explicó la menor mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, buscando algún otro indicio que apoyara su teoría— Luego, cubrieron parte del suelo con plástico y descuartizaron el cadáver en trozos lo suficientemente pequeños como para que puedan ser echados por el retrete. Probablemente Hayama intentó resistirse antes de ser asesinado y producto del forcejeo, quedó la marca en el suelo. Los restos de cinta adhesiva que encontramos, son parte de lo que el asesino usó para fijar el plástico a la madera del piso. La idea era buena, pero debió tratarse de algún aficionado —Añadió—De lo contrario, no habríamos encontrado rastros de lo que ocurrió aquí.

Kougami no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír la explicación de Tsunemori. Ciertamente la castaña no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pues prácticamente había resuelto el caso en cuestión de minutos, pero no fue aquello lo que captó su atención.

Tsunemori parecía tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones que, a pesar de saberlo de antemano, el azabache comenzaba a dudar que la castaña tuviese 17 años; aquella no era la actitud ni la frialdad que una chica de su edad debía mostrar ante una asesinato tan terrible como ese.

La voz de Kagari anunciando que había logrado acceder al computador de Hayama, trajo de vuelta al inspector. Se acercó entonces a él y lo que encontró en la pantalla fue a "Talismán" el avatar que la víctima usaba en la red, lo que no esperaba, era la información que obtendrían de eso: el avatar seguía en funcionamiento aún después de que su usuario había sido asesinado. Con eso, el caso se complicaba.

Gracias a los Drones de criminalística y la eficiente labor de Karanomori, la hipótesis de Tsunemori pudo ser corroborada: habían encontrado "pedazos" de Hayama atoradas en el ducto de desagüe del departamento. El misterio ahora radicaba en la persona detrás del avatar que seguía n funcionamiento y que, muy probablemente, era el asesino.

Rastrear las rutas de acceso del avatar hubiese sido la primera acción a tomar, sin embargo, eso habría alertado a la persona que lo controlaba, por lo que la idea fue descartada; era mejor dejar que el asesino creyese que nadie lo perseguía, eso les daba una oportunidad.

Cuando se dijo que entrarían en contacto con Talismán, lo último que Kougami había pensado era que tanto Gino como él, serían quienes tuviesen que hacer el trabajo. Normalmente no habría tenido problemas con ello, pero desde el impase que habían tenido por la mañana en la oficina, podía sentir hostilidad de parte de su compañero y eso era normal dado el mal entendido, pero poco conveniente para una misión de infiltración. Entre los dos, la tensión podía sentirse claramente y por un momento pensó en tener una plática con él antes de comenzar la operación, sin embargo, el azabache de cabellos alborotados había optado por dejar para luego la conversación con su compañero; lo más importante, al menos de momento, era el caso.

Con un avatar de en forma de calamar* y otro de moneda respectivamente, Kougami y Ginoza habían logrado adentrarse en la comunidad creada por Talismán, siguiéndolo poco después cuando lo vieron trasladarse a otro lugar.

Según palabras de Tsunemori, Spooky Boogie era otro conocido —y por ende popular— avatar de la red; precisamente a la comunidad de ese personaje fue en donde Kougami y Ginoza terminaron. Se desplazaron por el lugar mientras intercambiaban opiniones, sin embargo, en un determinado momento y sin saber exactamente como, terminaron separados.

Atrapado en una sala que desconocía y con alguien que se autoproclamaba una ex compañera suya de la escuela, Kougami no tuvo más remedio que sostener una breve pero provechosa conversación con Spooky Boogie; al menos la visita al mundo virtual había sido provechosa: ahora contaban con una nueva aliada.

Una Holo-fiesta realizada en Exoset —Un club de Roppongi— fue el resultado de aquella extraña conversación. Tal y como estaban las cosas, era imposible que Talismán no participase en la reunión pues eso repercutiría en su popularidad, por lo que era el escenario perfecto para atrapar al asesino que suplantaba al usuario original del avatar. Llegado el día del evento, se dispusieron a actuar.

Kougami había sido designado para mezclarse con los asistentes de la fiesta vistiendo su Holo-traje de calamar, mientras que Tsunemori y Masaoka lo resguardaban. Por su parte, Ginoza y el resto del equipo estaban cubriendo la entrada principal, dejando las salidas restantes cubiertas por varios Drones. Lo único que debían hacer era esperar, o al menos eso pensaron todos; pronto sabrían que no todo sería tan fácil.

Un hacker, eso es lo único en lo que Kougami pudo pensar mientras soportaba el chillido en sus oídos y veía como los Holo-trajes de todos a su alrededor se tergiversaban hasta tomar la forma de Talismán; no hubo forma de saber cuál era el original. La misión resultó ser un rotundo fracaso.

La siguiente reunión que Kougami tuvo con Spooky Boogie no fue para nada alentadora. La usuaria del avatar había decidido cortar todo las con el MWPSB y como consecuencia, la alianza se había terminado. Sin más alternativa, Ginoza optó por rastrear la dirección IP del usuario de Talismán pues ya no tenía caso tener cuidado ahora que el sujeto sabía que lo estaba persiguiendo, Kougami por otra parte, optó por probar algo nuevo.

Debía admitir que admiraba su profesionalismo. Después de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, Kougami esperaba que Tsunemori ni siquiera lo mirase, sin embargo, la castaña había decidido acompañarlo junto a Masaoka a analizar las conversaciones que tuvo con Spooky Boogie, y si bien la menor no hacía más que ver y escuchar la reproducción de los videos mientras intercambiaba breves palabras con el mayor de los ejecutores, estaba allí, atenta a la investigación e ignorando lo ocurrido entre ellos por el bien de la investigación. Según su propio criterio, Kougami pensaba que Tsunemori Akane, a pesar de su corta edad, era más profesional que muchos inspectores que conocía.

-Espera, detén la reproducción —Dijo de repente la menor, acercándose al azabache— Ahora compárala con la última conversación, ¿Notas algo extraño, inspector?

Kougami tardó escasos segundos en notar la peculiaridad que Tsunemori mencionaba.

La primera vez que se reunieron, el termino que Spooky Boogie había usado para referirse ellos había sido "MWPSB", durante su última conversación, había cambiado a "Policía". Aquello bien podía ser una coincidencia, por lo que el inspector se apresuró a dar una rápida revisión a los registros antiguos del avatar, encontrándose con que Spooky Boogie rara vez usaba el término "policía" durante sus conversaciones. La conclusión era sencilla: la persona con la que había hablado la última vez, no era la misma y muy probablemente, la usuaria original del avatar debía estar muerta.

El asesino selecciona a sus víctimas, las mata y luego roba sus avatares, pretendiendo ser ellos. Esa era la respuesta a la que habían llegado.

Con la investigación de Gino terminando en otro fracaso, optaron por seguir la línea que Kougami, Masaoka y Tsunemori habían tomado. Rastrearon a los antiguos compañeros de clase del azabache inspector y seleccionaron entre ellos al único que recibía ingresos de patrocinadores; la única que respondía a esa descripción era Sugawara Shoko, de 20 años. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de ésta y tal como supusieron, ella había sido asesinada de la misma forma que Hayama.

Kougami no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de Sugawara, después de todo y aunque ella misma se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarlo, él la había involucrado en la investigación; por consiguiente, también era responsable de su fallecimiento. Mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, solo pudo disculparse en silencio con la joven mujer.

Tsunemori lo sabía, Kougami Shinya era demasiado blando para el trabajo que realizaban y prueba de ello era la culpabilidad que su mirada reflejaba en ese momento. Se detuvo brevemente a observarlo mientras le informaba a Gino lo ocurrido y, cuando termino la llamada, no pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes; no era su asunto, así que no tenía por qué involucrarse. Desvió entonces la mirada dispuesta a marcharse de vuelta a la furgoneta que los esperaba fuera del edifico y dio un paso, luego dos, pero no pudo dar un tercero; realmente era una estúpida.

-¿A qué viene esa patética mirada de culpabilidad? —Cuestionó la castaña, de espaldas al inspector. Simultáneamente, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada antes de continuar— No la usaste intencionalmente como señuelo, no la forzaste a cooperar, no filtraste información sobre ella a la policía, entonces… ¿Qué parte de esto es exactamente tu culpa? Si hubiésemos atrapado al asesino en Exoset ella seguiría viva, es verdad, pero eso no fu solo responsabilidad tuya, inspector. —Añadió sin voltear en ningún momento, pero con toda la seriedad del caso— Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es atrapar al asesino, así que tienes dos opciones: quitar esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro y moverte, o quedarte aquí y lamentarte mientras ese bastardo sigue asesinando. Tú decides.

Dicho esto, la castaña no esperó la respuesta del inspector y simplemente abandonó el lugar; no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo con él.

Kougami parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía como la castaña se marchaba sin darle opción a pronunciar palabra. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? No, más importante aún, ¿Acaso ella había intentado consolarlo? Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y fue precisamente esa la razón por la que no pudo responder a las palabras de la menor; hasta donde recordaba, habían tenido una nada agradable conversación la última vez que estuvieron a solas, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Lo único que podemos hacer por las víctimas es atrapar al asesino, así descansaran en paz —Dijo de repente Masaoka, mientras posaba su diestra sobre el hombro del azabache— Démonos prisa, Kou. La señorita ya debe estar en la furgoneta y no es bueno hacer esperar a las damas.

El azabache asintió ligeramente a las palabras del mayor para luego seguirlo. En su cabeza sin embargo, además del caso en el que trabajaban, una sola idea rondaba: Ofrecer disculpas a Tsunemori por su agresivo comportamiento en el gimnasio y por el incidente en la oficina. Se lo debía y lo haría apenas tuviese la primera oportunidad.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, aceleró el paso con dirección a la salida del edificio; aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la oficina y envuelta por el silencio reinante en la furgoneta —a pesar de la presencia de Masaoka— Tsunemori no dejaba de reprocharse en silencio por su arrebato; ella no debía de haberse involucrado. Tal y como su razonamiento indicaba, debió dejar a Kougami allí, de pie y con la culpa carcomiéndole el cerebro, pero no, había actuado impulsivamente. ¿La razón detrás de sus acciones? Probablemente se trató de empatía.

Cuatro años atrás, Tsunemori había tenido la misma culpabilidad en la mirada, y aunque ambos casos se dieron en circunstancias por completo diferentes, algo en su interior se removió al identificar aquella emoción en los azules orbes del inspector. Era estúpido haber actuado de esa manera por algo tan trivial, pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto, solo tener cuidado de no cometer el mismo error.

Masaoka se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tsunemori; tantos años de conocerla habían dado sus frutos. No iba a negar sin embargo, que se sorprendió cuando la castaña había —muy a su manera— consolado a Kougami, eso no lo esperaba y seguramente ella tampoco, pues la forma en que su ceño se fruncía en ese momento era evidencia de ello. Cuatro años atrás y siendo aún una niña, Tsunemori había pasado por un trauma tan fuerte, que la había cambiado por completo y Masaoka había sido testigo silencioso de ese cambio; aún hoy en día no se perdonaba el hecho de haber permitido que la amable sonrisa de esa niña desapareciera.

-Deberías agradecer que no tengo un arma a la mano, Masaoka-san —Dijo la castaña, viendo al ejecutor frente a ella— Dije que la próxima vez que viese esa expresión en tu rostro, te dispararía. No estaba bromeando ¿Sabes?

-No soy el único que ha tenido un extraño comportamiento hoy, señorita —Fue la respuesta del mayor, quien sonrió ligeramente a la castaña— No esperaba que intentases consolar a Kou.

Masaoka pudo notar como la mención de lo ocurrido con el inspector provocó que la castaña frunciese el entrecejo una vez más, ante esto, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen una ligera sonrisa. Era en momentos así que podía ver atisbos de la niña que aún permanecía en Tsunemori y aquello le daba algo de esperanza; quizá aún podría resarcir sus errores.

-¿Quién intentaba consolarlo? Solo le dije unas cuantas verdades. —Replicó la menor, desviando levemente la mirada. No reconocería aquello, jamás lo haría— Si continuaba en ese patético estado retrasaría la investigación.

-Sea cual haya sido la razón, lo hiciste. Y eso, señorita, es algo sorprendente viniendo de ti.

Si Akane quiso dar una respuesta al mayor, no puedo hacerlo, pues la furgoneta se detuvo; habían llegado ya a la oficina. La castaña no supo si eso era bueno o malo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello dado que, apenas pusieron un pie fuera del vehículo, Karanomori los estaba citando en el laboratorio.

Revisando los registros de los avatares más populares de la red, la rubia científica se había topado con uno en particular que llamó su tención: Melancholia de Rainy Blue. Según los datos que había recopilado, el avatar era propiedad de un hombre mayor que, cediendo a los ruegos de su nieto, le había permitido usar al personaje en la red, sin embargo, el muchacho había fallecido en un accidente medio año atrás. Lo peculiar y extrañamente similar al caso que tenían entre manos, era que el avatar continuaba activo hasta la actualidad y el anciano no era quien lo controlaba.

El caso se complicaba pues no estaba tratando con un asesino cualquiera. El sujeto era capaz de robar los avatares de otras personas, suplantarlas sin generar el menor tipo de sospecha y aumentar la popularidad de los mismos sin ser detectado. Aquello no tenía sentido.

-¿Es posible siquiera que, de entre 10 000 usuarios, nadie notase el cambio? —Cuestionó Ginoza, luego de escuchar la explicación de Karanomori—

-Lo es, después de todo, no se trata de si es "verdadero" o "falso" —Respondió Kougami al cuestionamiento— Los avatares, éstos en particular, son ídolos dentro de la red; en otras palabras, íconos, y éstos no pueden existir solo por voluntad propia. Ni Hayama, ni Sugawara construyeron sus reputaciones por sí mismos. Fueron capaces de tomar la apariencia de Talismán y Spooky Boogie por sus fanáticos, quienes los idealizaron basados en sus propias percepciones distorsionadas. —Explicó el azabache— La forma en que éstos ídolos se sentían no era la misma que los ideales que representaban. Si tenemos esto en cuenta, no es de sorprenderse que un fanático pueda hacer un mejor trabajo que los usuarios originales al momento de interpretar lo que sus seguidores quieren ver.

-El asesino es un fan —Dijo Masaoka luego de escuchar la explicación del inspector— ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Melancholia, Talismán y Spooky Boogie. —Contestó el inspector— Este sujeto conoce a tal punto a los personajes, que es capaz de interpretarlos a la perfección. Nuestro asesino es alguien cuyo nivel de actividad en la red concuerda con los movimientos de estos tres avatares, o al menos eso pienso.

-¿Y cómo lo encontramos? —Fue la pregunta de Ginoza, quien había optado por seguir la línea de pensamiento de su compañero— Hay miles de personas que podrían coincidir con esas características.

Ese era el problema. Kougami había podido obtener un perfil a grandes rasgos del asesino, pero aquello no era suficiente, necesitaban más información. Y casi como si ella le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Tsunemori se pronunció sobre el caso, haciendo uso de su teoría y atando cabos a una velocidad que no creía posible. Aquella niña parecía haberse adentrado en la cabeza del criminal.

-Podemos usar determinados criterios para reducir el número de sospechosos. Probemos primero con Talismán y tomemos a los 100 primeros usuarios de su comunidad. Hagamos un gráfico basados en el tiempo que pasan conectados. —Dijo Tsunemori, interviniendo por fin en la conversación; simultáneamente, se acercó a la pantalla que mostraba los datos de la investigación. Acto seguido, se dirjió a la rubia científica— Karanomori-san ¿Podrías poner énfasis en la hora en que murió Hayama Kimihiko?

La rubia se limitó a asentir antes de crear rápidamente el gráfico solicitado; tan solo segundos después, tenían los datos en la pantalla.

Según mostraba la gráfica, el tiempo que los miembros de la comunidad pasaban conectados antes de la muerte de la víctima, era bastante bajo; dos meses después y coincidentemente con la usurpación del avatar, la popularidad del personaje fue acrecentándose y sin embargo, a pesar del regreso triunfal de la figura de internet, hubieron usuarios anteriormente regulares que no volvieron a acceder a la comunidad. Esa era la pista clave para resolver el caso.

-Cuando el usuario de Melancholia murió hace medio año, y cuando Sugawara Shoko murió antes de ayer, debería de haber un usuario que muestre éste mismo patrón —Explicó Akane, posando la vista nuevamente en los datos de la pantalla— Ese es el avatar original de nuestro asesino.

Y Kougami no pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquella aseveración; Tsunemori había conseguido armar el rompecabezas en cuestión de minutos.

Una vez el asesino usurpaba el avatar de la víctima, no tenía razones para volver a la comunidad con su propio avatar, por lo que era casi seguro que, si encontraban a alguien que encajase con aquel perfil, estarían frente el criminal que buscaban; la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Mido Masatake, 20 años de edad. —Dijo Karanomori a los inspectores y ejecutores— Trabaja en una compañía de gestión de deportes visuales. Increíblemente, su último chequeo de Psycho Pass fue hecho hace cuatro años, desde ese entonces, ni siquiera un escáner en la calle lo ha detectado.

Inspectores y ejecutores no necesitaron más para saber que estaban frente al asesino. Ginoza ordenó rastrear sus rutas de acceso a la red y con ello, obtuvieron lo que necesitaban: su lugar de residencia y el último punto desde el que había accedido a la red; Kougami, Masaoka y Tsunemori tomaron este último, mientras que el resto del equipo se dirigió a la vivienda de Mido Masatake. Minutos después, estaban de camino a sus respectivos destinos.

En guardia y flanqueando ambos lados de la puerta de una habitación de hotel en Roppongi, el equipo liderado por Kougami esperaba el momento adecuado para ingresar al lugar. Segundos después de que el inspector abriese la puerta, se adentraron a la habitación, encontrándose con una pequeña y desagradable sorpresa en el interior: hackear trajes no había sido suficiente, el sujeto había tergiversado todo la maldita habitación y, desorientados como se encontraban, no podrían evitar su huida.

Kougami hubiese maldecido a todo pulmón por dejar escapar al criminal, eso claro, si no hubiese visto como, en un perfecto trabajo sincronizado, Tsunemori lanzaba un encendedor a Masaoka y éste, después de encender una pequeña llamarada con el, comenzaba exhalar fuego gracias a la botella de alcohol que llevaba consigo. Tan solo segundos después, el agua de los rociadores contra incendios deshizo por completo el distorsionado holograma que cubría la habitación.

El disparo que Tsunemori realizó con el Dominator una vez estuvieron fuera del cuarto, había alcanzado el brazo del asesino quien, a pesar de la sangrante herida y sin un pedazo de la extremidad, se las había arreglado para salir de su rango de visión, sin embargo, el rastro de sangre que éste había dejado al huir les había servido para encontrarlo; lo último que esperaron fue encontrarlo en ese estado.

Intentando atrapar algo inexistente y profiriendo gritos desesperados, Mido Masatake parecía haber perdido la cordura. Un simple disparo del Dominator y todo había terminado.

Con el caso resuelto y dejando a los Drones hacerse cargo de la limpieza del lugar, inspectores y ejecutores volvieron a la oficina. Kougami supo entonces que el momento de arreglar las cosas había llegado.

De pie y apoyado en la baranda que rodeaba la azotea del edificio del MWPSB, Kougami esperaba en silencio la llegada de Ginoza. Lo había citado allí apenas bajaron del auto después de cumplir la misión y su azabache compañero solo había asentido, confirmándole que iría en cuanto terminase de hacer el informe para la jefa Kasei. Algunos minutos después, él había llegado.

Con todo lo acontecido desde la llegada de su compañero, Ginoza sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría esa conversación. Lo conocía desde la secundaria y sabía que Kougami era insistente cuando algo llamaba su atención; al parecer, Tsunemori lo había hecho. Viéndolo de espaldas y con la mirada fija en el paisaje urbano de la ciudad, Ginoza se tomó unos segundos para inhalar un poco de oxígeno, conteniéndolo por breves segundos antes de liberarlo; se lo había advertido, pero si el azabache quería adentrarse al abismo por voluntad propia, él ya no le pondría más trabas.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Kougami —Dijo el azabache, situándose junto a su compañero. Su mirada la fijó en la ciudad al igual que él— El caso se resolvió satisfactoriamente. La jefa Kasei envía sus felicitaciones.

-Fue Tsunemori quien identificó al asesino, yo solo abrí el camino —Contestó el azabache— Ella… se metió en la cabeza de Mido Masatake y pudo predecir perfectamente el patrón de sus acciones. Lo hizo ver tan fácil, que cuesta creerlo.

-Eso es lo que los ejecutores hacen, es su trabajo —Fue la firme respuesta del inspector— Son capaces de entender la lógica de los criminales precisamente porque su tendencia psicológica es similar.

-Tsunemori… intentó alentarme cuando Sugawara Shoko fue asesinada —Replicó Kougami— Alguien como ella no puede tener la misma mente criminal que Mido. No puedo aceptarlo y sé que tú tampoco.

-Eres un inspector, Kougami. Cumple tu deber como uno y aléjate de los problemas —Advirtió el inspector— Traza una línea entre los ejecutores y tú; mantente al margen.

-¿Y por qué no sigues tu propio consejo, Gino? —Cuestionó el azabache, posando al fin la mirada en su compañero. Era mejor ser directo— He visto como cuidas de Tsunemori. Demonios, casi me partes la cara esta mañana cuando creíste que la había lastimado.

-Tsunemori es un asunto distinto, será mejor que no te involucres en eso —Respondió el inspector, mirando también a su compañero— No cometas ese error.

-¡¿Por qué?! —Explotó el azabache. Estaba cansado de oír la misma advertencia en todas partes y que nadie le diera una razón concreta— Primero el viejo, luego Tsunemori, y ahora tú. Todos me dicen que me mantenga al margen, pero nadie me dice de que.

-¿Qué razón tienes para insistir en este tema, Kougami? —Preguntó Ginoza, con la seriedad marcada en sus facciones— ¿Por qué tanto interés en Tsunemori?

Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Kougami venía preguntándose lo mismo desde que conoció a la ejecutora y no encontraba una respuesta lógica; curiosidad o algo carente de lógica, no importaba, él quería protegerla y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

-Tsunemori es una menor y como tal, no debería estar aquí —Fue la respuesta del inspector— Sin embargo, no solo vive en este edificio, también se desempeña como ejecutora; esa niña hace el trabajo que solo nosotros, los adultos, deberíamos hacer. ¿Qué lleva a una chica como ella a convertirse en un perro de caza? No lo entiendo.

Ginoza se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario y, en lugar de eso, observó por breves momentos a su compañero; supo entonces que ya no podía hacer nada: él ya había tomado una decisión. Segundos después dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro antes de enviarle un archivo. No era buena idea involucrarlo y estaba consciente de eso, pero ya no había marcha atrás; continuar o detenerse en ese punto, ahora dependía únicamente de Kougami.

-Es un archivo clasificado —Dijo a su compañero, mientras giraba sobre sus pasos y se disponía a marcharse— Destrúyelo después de leerlo.

Momentos después, Kougami quedó sólo en la azotea y con un misterioso archivo en su haber. Pensó entonces que Gino debió de enviárselo por una buena razón y sin más demora, lo abrió; lo que encontró dentro, no era algo pudiese haber esperado.

-Tsunemori Akane, 17 años, ejecutor femenino. Cuatro años atrás fue testigo ocular en el caso 102 del MWPSB, clasificado como especial. —Dijo la voz sintetizada del sistema— A los 15 años, durante el examen de aptitud realizado por el sistema, superó los estándares establecidos. Obtuvo la acreditación necesaria para desempeñarse como alto funcionario público en 13 ministerios y seis empresas diferentes. Sin embargo, días después de las pruebas y luego de que el caso en el que estuvo involucrada fuese cerrado como inconcluso, su coeficiente criminal incrementó rápidamente. Ella priorizó otros asuntos por encima de la terapia y su Psycho Pass excedió los límites permitidos. Posteriormente fue derivada a un centro de reclusión y degradada a criminal en potencia.

Kougami contuvo el aliento durante lo que le parecieron interminable segundos antes de recordar la forma correcta de respirar; aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo alguien con un futuro tan prometedor termina siendo un ejecutor? ¿Qué puede ser lo suficientemente importante como para dejar de lado la terapia hasta el punto de volverse un criminal latente? ¿Qué demonios era el caso 102? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Aquel archivo terminó por acrecentar su curiosidad y el interés en la castaña; no había forma ahora de que dejase las cosas así. Tendría que comenzar a investigar.

Jadeante y a pesar de la oscuridad del callejón, Tsunemori corría. Podía escuchar la voz de un oficial de policía a través de su celular pidiéndole que fuese imprudente y esperase en la misma posición, pero ella no podía hacerlo, no cuando —mediante un comunicador que llevaba en el oído— escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de auxilio de su mejor amiga; tenía que salvarla.

Corrió todo cuanto sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron. La voz de Yukki, cada vez más débil, se fue apagando lentamente y cuando Akane estuvo cerca del lugar donde suponía estaba ella, hace rato ya que había dejado de oír sus gritos, en lugar de eso, lo único que escuchó antes de perder la conexión con el comunicador de su mejor amiga, fue la voz grave de un hombre.

-No debiste dejar que ella viniera en tu lugar.

Para cuando llegó a su destino, lo único que encontró de su mejor amiga, fue una horrenda escultura de pesadilla hecha con partes del cuerpo de ésta; Akane no pudo reprimir el grito de terror que escapó de su garganta.

Sudando y con la respiración entrecortada, la castaña despertó de golpe sin saber exactamente en qué momento se había dormido. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el sofá y no tardó en encender un cigarrillo; el efecto fue inmediato. Envuelta por el humo que emanaba del objeto, Tsunemori se permitió relajar lentamente su tenso cuerpo mientras que, simultáneamente, la voz de su mejor amiga resonaba en el lugar.

-Todo está bien ahora, Akane —Decía con suavidad la voz que, sabía, estaba solo en su cabeza— Fue solo una pesadilla.

Pero ella estaba consciente de que no lo era; realmente ocurrió cuatro años atrás y ella no había podido evitarlo. El leve ardor en su diestra le indicó a Akane que el cigarrillo estaba consumido casi en su totalidad y la falta de humo a su alrededor corroboró ese echo; la voz de Yukki también había desaparecido de su cabeza. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y, dejando los restos del cigarrillo en el cenicero frente a ella, se dispuso a salir de la habitación; preferían entrenar un poco a pesar de sus lesiones que quedarse a tener más pesadillas.

Kougami había decidido comenzar su investigación. A Masaoka no había podido sacarle mucho y en parte tal vez fue porque no usó las preguntas correctas; pensó entonces que Kagari sería un mejor objetivo para comenzar.

De la plática con el más hiperactivo de los ejecutores, además de quedar ligeramente aturdido por el consumo de alcohol, había conseguido información variada, pero de entre todo, solo dos cosas resaltaban: la primera: Funahara Yukki, mejor amiga de Tsunemori, había sido asesinada de una terrible forma; después de ese incidente, la castaña había logrado mantener estable su Psycho Pass, pero cuando el caso fue cerrado como inconcluso, su coeficiente criminal se elevó hasta un punto de no retorno. A pesar de que el caso estaba cerrado, ella continuaba investigando.

Después de dejar a un ebrio Kagari dormitando en el sofá de su respectiva habitación, Kougami fue por su siguiente objetivo que, esperaba, pudiese complementar la información que acababa de adquirir.

"El caso de los especímenes" Así había llamado Karanomori Shion al incidente en el que la castaña estaba involucrada; cuando le contó los detalles pertinentes de la investigación, Kougami comenzó a hacerse una idea de las razones detrás del comportamiento tan huraño de la menor.

La plastinisación es un proceso usado para preservar especímenes biológicos, es decir, una técnica que preserva los tejidos al empaparlos con resina, eso Kougami lo sabía, lo que no se explicaba era la conexión que podía haber entre ese término y el caso; una serie de imágenes en el monitor respondieron a su interrogante: frente a él, estaba un horrible escultura hecha de las partes desmembradas de un cadáver, cuyos restos habían pasado por el proceso de plastinisación. Las víctimas habían sido descuartizadas y, luego de abrir los cuerpos, se había realizado el procedimiento respectivo, convirtiéndolos en especímenes humanos. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo peor del caso, lo verdaderamente terrible era que el criminal llevaba sus "esculturas" al centro de la ciudad y los exponía debajo de un holograma de exhibición en los distritos comerciales. Miles de transeúntes creían estar viendo Holo-trajes, cuando en realidad estaban frente a un cadáver. Según palabras de Karanomori, aquello debió ser el trabajo conjunto de una serie de expertos, pues era menester que se tuviesen estudios avanzados en farmacología y química para hacer algo así.

Además de averiguar de qué trataba el caso especial 102, y de intuir gracias a Kagari por donde iban las cosas, Kougami pudo encontrar por fin la relación que había entre Tsunemori y el caso de los especímenes.

-No conozco exactamente los detalles, pero sé que la amiga de Akane-chan fue una de las víctimas del asesino —Había dicho la rubia científica— Un día, el DIC recibió la llamada desesperada de una niña que pedía auxilio mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su mejor amiga, pero para cuando llegaron, sólo encontraron el cadáver de Funahara Yukki y la pequeña Akane en estado de Shock. Al igual que la víctima, ella tenía trece años en ese entonces; fue terrible.

Kougami no pudo evitar que sus puños se cerrasen herméticamente antes la información que acaba de recibir. Treces años; Tsunemori había tenido que pasar por eso a tan corta edad. El deseo del inspector por maldecir al asesino tuvo que ser reprimido ante la interrogante que surgió en su cabeza.

-Su Psycho Pass… —Dijo a la rubia— ¿Por qué tardó dos años en elevarse?

-Supongo que fue la frustración de que el caso quedase inconcluso —Respondió Karanomori, mientras buscaba entre los datos algo que quería mostrar al azabache— Dos años atrás y a pesar de ser un ejecutor, Masa-san hizo todo lo posible por que el caso continuase abierto, pero fue imposible. Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Akane-chan fuese degradada a criminal latente. Hace un año ella se convirtió en ejecutora.

-¿El viejo estuvo involucrado en el caso? —Cuestionó el azabache, comenzando a atar todos los cabos sueltos—

-Él fue quien encontró a Akane-chan —Fue la respuesta de la rubia— Su unidad había terminado un operativo cerca y el inspector a cargo no dudo en acudir al llamada, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Masa-san fue quien estuvo hablando con ella mientras buscaba a Funahara Yukki y también él quien mayor empeño puso en la investigación durante dos años, pero no pudo encontrar nada; el asesino parecía haberse desvanecido. —Explicó al azabache. Simultáneamente, y después de encontrar lo que buscaba, mostró al inspector una fotografía— Al final, mientras investigábamos un reporte ajeno al caso, nos topamos con la desaparición de un joven profesor de secundaria. Cuando los inspectores fueron a investigar, encontraron en su departamento los químicos necesarios para realizar una plastinisación.

-Touma Kozaburo —Leyó el inspector en la pantalla, mientras veía raudamente el perfil de éste— ¿Es el profesor desaparecido?

-Exactamente. —Respondió la científica— Después de que este sujeto desapareció, los crímenes se detuvieron, por lo que se barajó la posibilidad de que era culpable. Sin embargo, solo había evidencia circunstancial y aquello no era suficiente para inculparlo. Si le sumamos a eso que Touma no sabía nada de química, no hubo forma de presentar cargos; si él fue realmente el asesino, debió tener un cómplice, pero eso es un completo misterio. Finalmente, todo quedó como un caso sin resolver.

-Tengo entendido que Tsunemori participó en la investigación —Dijo el azabache, después de un breve momento de silencio— En aquel entonces era una niña ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ella fue la principal testigo del caso, y si a eso añadimos que estuvo aquí tomando terapias para estabilizar su Psycho Pass, no hubo forma de detenerla —Respondió la científica— Mientras el caso estuvo abierto, ella colaboró en todo cuanto pudo con los inspectores y ejecutores para atrapar al asesino, así que prácticamente creció en este entorno. Masa-san cuidó de ella durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí y fue gracias a él que ella, además de investigar, retomó su vida académica, pero cuando el caso fue cerrado… No volvimos a saber de ella hasta que apareció aquí una tarde, convertida en ejecutor.

Mientras descendía por ascensor del edificio con dirección al estacionamiento, Kougami no pudo evitar que su mente divagase entre lo que había averiguado, tampoco pudo hacer nada contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta al imaginar la muerte de Funahara Yukki. De haber estado en lugar de Tsunemori ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? No, más importante, ¿Cuánto carga había tenido que soportar en ella en esos pequeños hombros? El inspector recordó entonces la mirada cargada de rabia que la castaña le dirigiese en el gimnasio y las posteriores lágrimas que vio derramar de sus ojos chocolates; inevitablemente, la frustración creció en él y la descargó en un sonoro golpe contra la pared del fondo del ascensor. Él, que se preciaba de ser capaz de leer a las personas, había cometido un terrible error al juzgar a la castaña y ahora se arrepentía por eso; era patético.

La frustración debía de ser evidente en su rostro pues Sasayama, su compañero de escuela y amigo, lo veía con una ceja alzada, entre curioso, sorprendido y divertido, mientras esperaban su mesa la llegada de los platillos que habían solicitado.

Tanto Gino como él habían conocido a Sasayama en la secundaria, y si bien el castaño y mujeriego amigo había sido calificado por Sibyl para realizar un tipo de trabajo ajeno al que su compañero y él desempeñaban, no habían perdido contacto. En ese momento de frustración y auto-aborrecimiento, Kougami creyó que la actitud despreocupada del castaña podría servirle de algo; quizá se había equivocado.

-Estas hecho mierda, hermano —Dijo al fin Sasayama, luego de un pronunciado silencio— ¿Problema de faldas?

-"_Técnicamente, sí"_ —De haberle dado esa respuesta, Kougami sabía que el castaña lo hubiese atosigado con demasiadas preguntas, por lo que decidió no mencionar a Tsunemori— No es eso, son cosas de trabajo.

-Con lo aburrido que eres en ese aspecto, no me sorprende —Respondió el castaña, mientras recibía la orden de Ramen que había pedido— Deberías conseguirte una novia.

-Sasayama… —Aquello sonó más como un pedido, que como una advertencia. Estaba demasiado agotado como para discutir con su hiperactivo amigo—

-Vale, lo dejo —Respondió el aludido, alzando las manos en señal conciliadora— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? No es normal que me cites tan de repente. Déjame adivinar: se trata del problemático subordinado que tienes ¿Cierto? Ya te dije, dale unos buenos golpes y no te dará problemas.

-Olvídalo, no puedo hacer eso. Yo… sigo sin saber que hacer… —Fue la respuesta del azabache. Demasiado agotado estaba como para guardar las apariencias y terminó desordenando sus oscuros cabellos, seguido de un cansado suspiro— Estuve indagando al respecto y, al parecer, estaba en una situación similar a la mía.

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que ese buscapleitos solía ser un cerebrito como tú? —Cuestionó el castaño, dejando inmediatamente de comer— ¿Además de ti, existe alguien lo suficientemente nerd como para sacar más de 700 puntos en el examen de aptitud?

-¡No soy un nerd, demonios! —Reclamó el inspector a su castaño amigo— Y sí… ella es incluso más lista que yo. O al menos tengo esa impresión.

-Así que es más… Un momento… ¡¿Dijiste "ella"?! ¡¿Estamos hablando de una mujer?! —Exclamó el castaño; Kougami solo quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa ante su desliz— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?! Si se trata de mujeres, Sasayama-sensei te dará algunos concejos que…

La llamada entrante que recibió de parte de Ginoza fue la salvación del inspector, al parecer había un nuevo caso y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de escapar del curso intensivo de Sasayama sobre "Cómo hacer que chicas lindas caigan rendidas a tus pies". Con la excusa perfecta frente a él, no tardó en despedirse de su castaño amigo, sin embargo, la voz de éste detuvo su marcha, dejando en su cabeza una frase que le daría mucho más en que pensar.

-Antes de que te marches… Kougami, es solo una impresión, pero… ¿Esa chica y tú, no son bastante parecidos?

Aquellas palabras no lo dejaron en paz durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la oficina y, muy probablemente, no lo harían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ginoza se había encargado de realizar el interrogatorio a Kanehara Yuji, el sujeto que había capturado durante el incidente en la fábrica de drones. Si bien el cao había sido cerrado, todavía quedaba la interrogante del "Cómo" había logrado hackear a los Drones, dado que no tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para hacer algo de esa magnitud. La información que el sujeto les diese después del duro interrogatorio al que Ginoza lo sometió, no fue demasiado esclarecedora.

El supresor de seguridad que Kanehara había empleado para controlar a los Drones y el hacking del holograma de Mido Masatake, contaban con similitudes muy claras, por lo que era muy posible que un mismo programador fuese el responsable en ambos casos. La pregunta era ¿Quién?

Según la investigación que habían realizado, Mido Masatake era adicto a las redes sociales y comunidades virtuales, pero no era lo suficientemente habilidoso para hackear un Holo-traje ajeno al suyo; lo mismo ocurría con Kanehara. No había duda de que ambos contaron con el respaldo de un hacker profesional, pero nada de eso servía; no tenían pistas y la declaración de éste último no ayudaba en nada a esclarecer el panorama.

Según sus propias palabras, Kanehara había recibido el programa y las instrucciones como usarlo por e-mail, desde una dirección anónima. La pregunta que primaba ahora era ¿Cómo predijo el hacker que Kanehara mataría? La respuesta que Ginoza escuchó de Tsunemori, no le agradó, sobre todo, por la implicancia de aquellas palabras. Al parecer, Masaoka compartía su opinión.

-Masaoka-san descubrió a Kanehara solo con revisar los exámenes periódicos del personal que estaban archivados —Dijo la castaña, con la vista fija en la pantalla de su computador— Para alguien con la capacidad suficiente para hackear Drones y Holo-trajes, hacer lo mismo no sería problema, sobre todo, porque el archivo de los controles de tonalidad no era confidencial.

-Entonces, en el caso del Talismán ¿Cuál sería el motivo que el hacker tendría para ayudar a Mido? —Cuestionó Masaoka, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Se hacía una idea de hacia dónde iban los pensamientos de la castaña y no le gustaba—

-Eran Kanehara y Mido quienes tenían un motivo —Respondió la castaña— Eso debería de haber sido suficiente para él.

-Tsunemori —Llamó Ginoza, intentando de alguna forma frenar las suposiciones de la castaña. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía y no era bueno—

-La intención y los medios para matar… —Masculló entre dientes la menor, haciendo caso omiso del azabache— Crear un crimen uniendo a dos personas que, de otro modo, jamás se encontrarían. Esa es su meta.

-Señorita.

La voz de Masaoka trajo de vuelta a la castaña de un torrente de amaros recuerdos que acudieron a ella al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras; había estado a punto de perder el control otra vez. Bufó entonces por lo bajo y sin querer arriesgarse a hablar más de lo debido, salió de la habitación; después de cuatro años, por fin había encontrado una nueva pista del asesino de Yukki y no iba a perderla.

Cuando Masaoka escuchó el pequeño discurso de Tsunemori, supo que los dos últimos casos habían avivado en ella la llama de la venganza. La evidencia, aunque circunstancial, daba indicios de que el cerebro detrás de todos los crímenes actuales era el mismo que el de hace cuatro años y la castaña no iba a dejar escapar eso; Masaoka estaba seguro. Posó entonces la mirada en Ginoza y, antes siquiera de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, el azabache estaba saliendo ya de la oficina tras la castaña; al menos el mayor sabía que no estaría sola.

Ginoza estaba al tanto de la investigación del caso de Funahara Yukki y de la participación de Akane dentro del mismo, no conocía tantos detalles como quisiera, pero al menos conocía gran parte de la historia, por lo que, al oír las palabras de la menor y posteriormente verla salir, no dudó en seguirla. Para cuando le dio alcance, ella estaba dentro de su respectiva habitación y rebuscando ya entre sus pertenencias los datos de la investigación; no se había equivocado después de todo.

-Tsunemori —Llamó el inspector, tratando de captar la atención de la castaña; obviamente no obtuvo resultados positivos— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Está ocurriendo lo mismo que en aquel caso, Ginoza-san ¿No lo puedes ver? —Cuestionó la ejecutora, revisando raudamente sus libretas de anotaciones— Hay alguien allá afuera buscando a aquellos que aún no han encontrado la manera de demostrar su deseo de matar, y cuando los encuentra, les garantiza los medios y recursos suficientes para convertirse en verdaderos asesinos.

-Quien no puede ver las cosas con claridad eres tú, Akane. Necesitas clamarte. —Replicó el azabache con voz clamada, dejando de lado los honoríficos y diferencia de cargos— En aquel entonces, lo que el asesino usó fue una resina especial, esta vez, la herramienta es un programa para hackear sistemas. Son situaciones totalmente diferentes.

-Quien no puede ver las cosas claras eres tú, Ginoza-san. El hacker y el intermediario son dos personas diferentes —Dijo de repente la castaña, cesando de pronto todo movimiento. En ningún momento sin embargo, volteó a ver al inspector a sus espaldas— Hay alguien que reúne a quienes pueden crear herramientas para matar, con asesinos en potencia. La persona que hace esto es la verdadera mente maestra detrás de todos estos crímenes.

-Suficiente, Akane —Replicó el azabache con voz firme— Estás persiguiendo un fantasma que ni siquiera sabemos si realmente existe. ¡Tienes que ser realista!

-Masaoka-san y yo estuvimos sobre su pista hace dos años, pero… si no hubiesen cerrado el caso… si nos hubiesen dejado continuar con la investigación… —Susurró la castaña en lo que sonó más como un gruñido, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el inspector la escuchase— Puedes intentar detenerme ahora si quieres, pero no renunciaré a esta investigación, Ginoza-san; resolveré este caso por Yukki.

-Sé cuánto apreciabas a Funahara Yukki y puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero no puedes ni debes obsesionarte con esto —Replicó el azabache con firmeza, mientras daba algunos pasos hacia ella— La venganza acabará contigo y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

-Tú no estuviste allí, Ginoza-san. No la oíste llamarte entre lágrimas, no escuchaste sus gritos mientras la despedazaban, ¡No viste lo que yo vi! ¡¿Cómo podrías saber lo que estoy sintiendo?! —Exclamó la castaña, girando bruscamente hacia el inspector— Ni siquiera tú podrás pararme ahora, inspector. He perseguido a este bastardo los últimos cuatro años y ahora que estoy tan cerca, nadie podrá detenerme.

Nunca antes había visto aquella mirada en Tsunemori y quizá por eso, Ginoza no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí, de pie en medio de la estancia mientras ella se marchaba; culpabilidad, rabia, dolor, pero por sobre todo, odio, tantas emociones negativas y la agresividad animal en los chocolates ojos de la menor, lo habían dejado sin palabras. Ginoza solo pudo maldecir entre dientes antes de salir a buscarla una vez más; no podía dejarla sola. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pasillo, la castaña había desaparecido.

De pie en la azotea del edifico, Tsunemori observaba el paisaje mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, intentando así calmarse; se había pasado con Ginoza y lo aceptaba. El joven inspector siempre se preocupaba por ella y la protegía a pesar de no ser necesario, pero ahí había ido ella a descargar su frustración con él e incluso le había gritado; definitivamente su autocontrol iba de mal en peor. Con este pensamiento en mente y la culpabilidad por su reciente comportamiento aplastándola como una roca, la castaña se permitió dejar escapar un largo y cansado suspiro; necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad o terminaría perdiendo de vista su objetivo. Aunque claro, clamarse sería más fácil si no tuviese a ese par de ojos azules espiándola desde dentro del edificio. ¿Acaso ese sujeto no se cansaba de seguirla a todas partes?

-¿Quieres dejar de ocultarte? —Cuestionó la castaña, viendo de soslayo a sus espaldas— Si tienes algo que decirme, sal de ahí y hazlo, inspector.

Kougami no había querido interferir en lo que creía era la meditación de la castaña; parecía tan concentrada, que sentía inapropiado el interrumpir, es más, había estado a punto de marcharse, sin embargo, el largo y cansado suspiro que emitió la menor, captó su atención, por lo que detuvo su marcha. Segundos después, había sido descubierto por ella.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —Se disculpó el azabache mientras se acercaba a ella— Estaba a punto de irme y…

-Las excusa no te quedan. Dime lo que quieres y márchate —Fueron las cortantes palabras de la castaña, quien se limitaba a ver de soslayo solamente al inspector— ¿Y bien?

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella estaba enfadada; la razón no la sabía, pero Kougami estaba completamente seguro de eso. Pensó entonces que muy probablemente no era el momento adecuado para hacer lo que pretendía, pero no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad como esa, después de todo era la primera vez desde aquel incidente que ella accedía a hablar con él. Con esto en mente, inhaló un poco de oxígeno y lo retuvo brevemente en sus pulmones antes de inclinarse ligeramente con los brazos a los costados, realizando así una pequeña reverencia.

-Lamento todos los incidentes y problemas que te he causado hasta ahora, Tsunemori —Dijo de repente el inspector— Sé que mi actitud agresiva para contigo desde el día en que nos conocimos no ha sido la correcta y, aunque no hay excusa que valga para justificar el hecho de levantarle la mano a una mujer, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Tsunemori no esperaba aquello, por eso no supo cómo responder a las disculpas del inspector. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese sujeto? Era ella quien lo había tratado con la punta del zapato, lo había ignorado e incluso había llegado a golpearlo, entonces… ¿Por qué era él quien se disculpaba? ¡No tenía sentido! Definitivamente algo estaba al con él.

Kougami, que hasta entonces había permanecido en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces cuando por fin abrió los ojos y vio a la castaña; debía tratarse de una alucinación, sí, debía de ser eso, de lo contrario, aquel sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas no tendría otra explicación. O tal vez sí ¿Acaso estaría enferma? La sola idea le causó un escalofrío, después de todo, hace no mucho la castaña había estado en el hospital y sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas. No había terminado de hilvanar sus pensamientos, cuando casi de manera instintiva, su diestra se había posado en la frente de la menor, buscando comprobar su temperatura.

-T-tú… ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —Exclamó la castaña, apartando rápidamente la mano ajena de su frente— ¡¿Te volviste loco inspector?!

La forma brusca en que su mano fue apartada, hizo que Kougami tomara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de la razón detrás del sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas. Ante esto, el inspector no pudo evitar sonreír; era bueno saber que Tsunemori, aún con todo lo que le había ocurrido, conservaba todavía algo de aquella inocencia propia de su edad. Tomó entonces con firmeza las mejillas ajenas entre sus manos, con un poco más de confianza esta vez y, a pesar de las protestas de la menor, las acarició ligeramente con sus pulgares.

-Es bueno saber que incluso tú puedes llegar a ser tímida, Tsunemori —Dijo al fin el azabache, acentuando la sonrisa en sus labios— El rubor en tus mejillas te sienta bastante bien ¿Sabes?; si no fueras menor de edad, en este momento podría besarte.

-¡Qu-que…! ¡Primero muerta! —Con el rubor en sus mejillas incrementándose, la castaña sintió como todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta e inmediatamente se apartó del azabache con un solo salto hacia atrás. Segundos después, estaba señalándolo acusadoramente— ¡Acosador! ¡Acércate una vez más a mí y te parto la cara, idiota!

Kougami tuvo que resistir el impulso de soltar una carcajada. En solo cuestión de minutos había visto en Tsunemori expresiones que creyó ella nunca podría gesticular, y sin embargo ahí estaba, con una risa mal disimulada en los labios mientras levantaba los brazos en actitud conciliadora. Quería saber más de ella, descifrar los misterios que la envolvían, descubrir las diversas facetas de su personalidad y sobre todo, quería ver la sonrisa que —ahora sabía— ella mantenía oculta.

-Lo siento, se me fue la mano con la broma —Dijo al fin el azabache acercándose a la castaña pero con las manos en alto, asegurando que no la tocaría otra vez sin su permiso— Te invito el almuerzo como disculpa ¿Qué dices?

-La comida aquí es gratis, tu invitación carece de fundamento —Fue la respuesta de la castaña quien, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, había logrado regular la temperatura de su rostro. Extrañamente, ya no se sentía enojada—

-Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Es la primera vez que no intentamos matarnos, es un momento memorable —Insistió el azabache— He oído que en la cafetería hay pasta en salas de setas.

-Odio las setas —Respondió la castaña con expresión inmutable, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del edifico—

-¡Ramen!... también hay ramen. Podríamos comer eso. —Dijo comenzando a caminar junto a la castaña— Espera… ¿Puede ser que el ramen tampoco te guste?

-No me es del todo desagradable —Fue su escueta respuesta ante la insistencia del azabache. En sus labios y sin que fuese realmente consciente de ello, una sutil sonrisa se había dibujado—

-Será ramen entonces.

Al no escuchar quejas de parte de su acompañante, Kougami se permitió sonreír; lo había logrado. El primer paso estaba dado y ya nada haría vacilar su determinación: Acompañaría a la castaña a buscar la justicia que tanto anhelaba, pero no se dejaría envolver la oscuridad, al contrario, sacaría a Tsunemori Akane de sus garras y la traería de vuelta consigo. Su decisión estaba tomada.

Ginoza no pudo evitar que sus puños se cerrasen herméticamente mientras la frustración lo invadía. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Diez minutos? No, fueron menos, pero aquello había bastado para que Kougami calmase a la castaña, mientras que él, en lugar de hacer eso, la había enfadado más, ¿Cuan inútil podía llegar a ser?; prefirió no responder aquella pregunta. Posó entonces la mirada en su compañero inspector y la ejecutora, que caminaban uno junto al otro con dirección al comedor y el nudo en su estómago comenzó a tornarse doloroso; optó sin embargo por ignorarlo y caminar en dirección opuesta a la pareja. Tsunemori e había calmado y de momento, aquello era lo más importante, ya pensaría luego en lo que haría al respecto.

Sin embargo, lo que Ginoza, Kougami e incluso Tsunemori ignoraba, era el hecho de que una llamada de parte la Oficina de Salubridad Pública bastaría para despertar nuevamente a la bestia dormida en el interior de la castaña; los actores principales de la obra habían tomado sus puestos, y ahora, todo estaba a punto de comenzar una vez más.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el episodio de hoy. Espero haya sido de su agrado y que no apaleen por la demora TwT ¿Que les pareció este episodio? Comenten para saber si les gustó. ¡Su opinión importa mucho!_  
_En fin… ya sin querer cansarlos, solo puedo decir que agradezco mucho a los que llegaron hasta aquí aguantando mi sarta de disparates X'D _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _

_*El avatar de calamar en verdad existió y le perteneció al sabueso en su época de inspector. Por si quieren verlo, pueden encontrarlo en el manga Kanshikan Kougami Shinya._


End file.
